Beyond the Reflection
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: He was always pushed back and was never truly seen. They never saw his accomplishments, and some days, he couldn't either. He needed everyone to look closer, to see beyond the reflection of legends and actually see him. He wanted them to see Alan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well this is my newest story it takes place before my 'Assassin Series' (if you haven't read it you should) I would like to thank Mikoda of PIrate's Swoop for checking this out in advance for me as well.**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever looked into a mirror and saw someone else? What about many someones? Have you ever looked into the clear glass in front of you, trying to see who you are, what you are capable of and yet you only see the outline of yourself hidden in the dark, like a shadow in the glass. Around your so called image are other figures. Images of those who are closest to you and who are brilliantly vibrant in color, shapes, and deeds.

They are the ones that you see when you look into the mirror. Their accomplishments. Their goals. Them! Everything they do is great. They either live out in the world of flash and flames like warriors and mages, or they might live in the underworld of society like spies or rogues. Either way they're all known in their own way, for something.

One of them is as well known as the king himself in my image. Her fire fiery red hair and shining purple eyes were always looming over someone. Her gold chain mail with amethyst studs in it were as bright as ever as she led armies into wars and her sword clattered in battle as another enemy would yield to her.

Another is as flashy as anyone. His shock of red locks were tousled and his smirk was that of any noble. He was a powerful mage that lived in the footsteps of the one who he was named after but added new steps to the path. Dark purple fire would burn around his hands just to show off how much power and control he had. He loved being in the spotlight and seeming more important than he was, and everyone knew he was going to be one of the most powerful mages around even though he spent too much time digging up old spells. He was their mage.

On the other side of mirror image that helped to block me out is the one who came from nothing and made himself a reputation that has become a tradition for all and has gained the trust of the king several times over. He helps protect the realm without the slightest bit of recognition from anyone unless they knew him before. It only took the slightest whisper to be said before this man was on you and you were ready to be followed for the rest of your days. He is fair, cunning, wise, and kind.

And on that side of the mirror was one of the biggest reasons I'm clouded out. She looks just like me but I must always hear about how 'lovely' she is. Her wit is so sharp, and she is such a doll to be around. She'll keep you laughing for days and and she can crack a code in her sleep. She was always getting us both in trouble and her idle nature made her the center of attention in our bustling group, for the most part.

Then, once you can get past the bright legends around me and see through the foggy glass in the mirror, you'll see me. I'm the average one. I don't have the Sight, or the Gift. I can barely pick a lock and my swordsmanship needs more work than your first year page. All my life I've been able to joke around but I could never become a jester. I can't lead, joust, or go to a liar's palace. I don't like to be the center of attention, but I don't like being all but ignored, and I don't like pretending to be someone I'm not. I have strawberry blond hair, green hazel eyes, and an average stature. Plain is how many describe me if they actually recognize _me_.

This is my tale of how blending in brought me to where I am now. How my life would never have worked out right if I yearned for information like my sister and father, or if I wanted attention like my brother, or even if I was half a much of a hero as my mother. I'm 'Aly's twin', or 'Thom's younger brother', 'George's Boy', the 'King's Godschild', 'The Lioness' Son', but when I refer to myself, I like something different. Something more...average. I'm the guy that grew up around the legends and never became more than a thought in the back of people's minds. I'm Alan of Pirate's Swoop.

* * *

**_A/N: well I hope you like this beginning. If you like it, review, if you don't like it...review and tell me why :D_**

**_Kate of Carlay_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here we go, the real story starts now and I would like to thank all the reviewers, and Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop. THANKS**_

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

_"Because I actually want to do something with myself," Alan snapped as he pulled his trunk to the door. He had the same hair and eye color as his twin sister. Neither of them were tall but neither of them were as short as their mother. Alan was never as interested in the lock picks and the daggers as his sister. He couldn't stare at a code until his eyes hurt or try to change his accent. He liked who he was. "I'm going to go through with this knight business since you or Thom couldn't even if you tried."_

_Aly's head rolled to side with a look of boredom cast at her brother, "You're right. Thom couldn't, he's too much of a priss. I couldn't because I'm too smart to want to be beat into dust every day."_

_Alan smirked at his sister. "True but at least I won't be around while Ma is turning the castle upside down because she has nothing to do other than torment her squire. By the way, she 'll be home tonight."_

_Aly grimaced and jumped of the bed before looking out the window."Poor Neal," Aly mumbled thinking about her sarcastic friend that was her mother's squire. "I'll see you at supper after Da has got her in a better mood."_

_Alan scowled at his sister, "What are you doing?"_

_"This way when she asks you where I went you can honestly say you don't know," she said over her shoulder as she lowered herself out the window._

_Alan rushed forward and peered over the edge of the window sill. He looked out and saw his sister slip into a window below his and disappear into their castle somewhere. He shook his head at his sister and chuckled as he moved back to packing his trunk. He ran his hand over the rough ebony wood to the smooth brass name plate that had four simple letters engraved on it above a key. A-L-A-N._

_~x~A~x~_

Alan opened his green hazel eyes and glanced around his new room as he ran his thumb over the engravings on his trunk once more. It was simple. On one wall was his neat bed and his trunk, opposite of that was the door to the privy. On the wall that had the door to exit was a small and tidy desk stuffed with writing materials and a few books with ragged edges were placed above it on the shelf.

Alan's brows twitched up as he tugged his brown tunic with gold key embroideries on the edges into place. "As ready as ever for supper," he mumbled to himself. Alan stepped outside the door and shut it behind him as he stood at attention like the other boys around him.

Down the hall a group of people approached following a tall, thin faced man with ash blond hair cropped close to his head and observant gray eyes with a scar over one of them. Padraig haMinch was a training master that could rival a Shang warrior with hand-to-hand combat but there were still some people that would argue that the previous training master, Wyldon of Cavall, was much more superior.

Behind the training master, the group of boys chattered quietly. Alan couldn't help but notice he was older than most the first- and second- year pages. He started to regret that he hadn't started earlier but his mother was still upset with King Jonathan and would barely even consider going to the palace because of their disagreement over the girl-page, Keladry of Mindelan who was currently Lord Raoul of Goldenlake's squire.

The training master startled him from his reverie, " Name and fief?"

Alan cleared his throat. "Alan of Pirate's Swoop, milord."

He allowed his eyes to drift over the group of boys and listen to what he expected to be said, "Lioness' son" came from the younger ones as the older boys murmured, "Aly's twin."

Alan scowled at them openly but he could do nothing more. "Who will sponsor him?" asked Padraig.

People glanced around like they were looking for permission. Finally a few hands went up. Padraig glanced over them with his cools eyes before he landed on one of the boys. "Minedlan," he confirmed with a nod.

The boy who looked to be a tall eleven year old with mouse brown hair and hazel eyes, came forward. He was as tall as Alan but he was younger, even if he was a year ahead. "Lachran of Mindelan," the boy said while his faced cracked into a grin as the training master turned to go to the remaining boy. He offered his hand and Alan shook as he looked down the corridor to watch the final page be assigned a sponsor.

"Name and fief?" Padraig asked again.

The shoulder's of the lanky boy pulled back as he raised his red head up. "Teldon of Legann, sir."

"Sponsors?" Padriag glanced over the youths behind him once more looking at the people with raised hands.

" Marsh." Padriag turned on his heal and left them all standing there, inspecting the newest of the first year pages.

Lachran chuckled and beckoned Alan to follow him as they started to follow the throng of pages to supper. "Alan, this is Sam," he said and nodded to the boy who took the page, Teldon, as his charge.

"Samuel of Marsh," the youth said and offered his own hand over to Alan. He looked to be around the same age as Alan with dark black hair hair light brown eyes. "Aren't you the lioness's son?"

"Alan of Pirate's Swoop," Alan smiled and shook the boy's hand "I prefer 'Alan' to Lioness' son though."

"How do you feel about 'Aly's brother'?" Lachran inquired.

Alan glared at his sponsor. "Must you torment me?"

"That's my job." Lachran gave the older boy a shove.

"Haven't you heard of respecting your elders?" Alan said indignantly.

"Not him," Sam told him with a grin. "He thinks that he is top dog in our little pack. Cheer up, Teldon, We're all on our way to being glorious knights of the realm."

The redhead glowered at him, "I'm going to get pounded into the dust and sit in front of a priest for the next four years, then I'm going to be stuck following some bruiser on a horse, _then _I get to swear that I will willingly allow myself to be slaughtered for my country. What's to be cheerful about?"

"You sound just like my sister," Alan said with a hidden smile.

"It's true!" Teldon protested. "Honestly, we shouldn't have to be of noble lineage to be a knight. If a noble family would sponsor a commoner we could have a knight force the size of the regular army, but according to section fourteen, page two-twelve of-"

"Cut it out Legann," drawled another first year who walked with the small group along with his sponsor. "He'll go on, and on, and _on_ about laws if you let him."

"We should drop him off at the lord magistrate's office then," laughed Alan.

"I'm Bryce of Dissart," the new youth's sponsor told the newest pages. "This whelp is Tybalt of Sweetsprings, but he's anything but 'sweet'."

"Tybalt is my cousin," Teldon added.

"Alan of Pirate's Swoop," Alan answered and looked them over. Bryce looked to be in the same year as Samuel. He was a big, burly fellow but looked like he was quick on his feet. His dark hair, and dark eyes seemed to be everywhere and gauging everyone. The younger boy, Tybalt, had a head that was as blond as a Scanran's and his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"We better hurry before Padraig gives us all punishment work on the first day," Bryce told them all with a sigh as they all walked into a large room with tables where other boys already sat and another had plates of food being handed out by servants. The boys all took trays of food and moved to sit at an empty table.

On the dais in front sat Padraig and two guests. One of the guests was a man with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard and blue eyes, King Jonathan IV of Conte, the king of Tortall, and Alan's godsfather. On the other side of the king was none other than the lioness herself, his mother. Sir Alanna had fiery red hair, daring violet eyes, and she was famous for wielding sharp objects; sword and tongue.

Padraig rose to his feet and clasped his hands before him. "May Mithros guard and guide us in all that we do and keep us bound to our duty and honors as Tortallans."

"So mote it be," murmured the pages as they all sat down to their suppers.

The young pages all began to banter and eat. Laughter came from one side of the room and mumbling came from another. There was no way to deny that this was a gathering of young lads.

"So, Alan, how old are you?" Sam asked around a piece of bread. "And why did you start so late?"

"Thirteen," Alan said with a raised brow, "And there were some...problems between my mother and the king, I didn't even want to mention the palace let alone knight training."

"Interesting, I take it that it had to do with my aunt?" Lachran joined the conversation.

"What gave you the first clue?" Alan asked with a grin.

"So it doesn't make your life easier being the male page for your mother?" Sam questioned.

"Not in the slightest, if anything it makes it worse," Alan said. "Some days I think she would have been better off if my sister came here instead of me."

Finally after the meal ended the king stood for his speech. It was the basic thing they got every year, do your best, stay out of trouble, and your country needs warriors such as themselves. Then the king ended his speech, "Tomorrow your training to become knights of the realm begins once more, may Mithros guide you all."

* * *

Pages:

Alan of Pirate's Swoop:first year page, 13 years old; Medium height with strawberry blond hair and green hazel eyes.  
Lachran of Mindelan:second year page, 11 years old; Tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. Alan's Sponsor, Son of Sir Anders of Mindlan and nephew of Keladry of Mindelan.  
Samuel of Marsh:third year page, 13 years old; Average height with black hair and light brown eyes. Teldon's sponsor.  
Teldon of Legann:first year page, 10 years old; A lanky boy with red hair and gray eyes. Cousin of Tybalt.  
Bryce of Dissart: third year page, 13 years old; Broad shouldered but agile with dark black hair and eyes. Tybalt's Sponsor.  
Tybalt of Sweetsprings:first year page, 11 years old; Short with very blond hair and blue eyes. Teldon's Cousin.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there's the start remember to review :D  
**_

_**THANKS  
-Kate**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank all the reviewers and Mikoda of Pirate's. If you have any comments please leave them, I'll take any reviews, good, bad, hey I'll even take a flame so long as you are willing to back it up._**

**_Also, don;t forget to check out 'Replacing the Rogue' a collaboration between Sweet Sassy Sarah and me, its under her account._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Alan mumbled in protest,"To early," as he pulled himself out from under the blankets and the bell rang for all the pages to get out of bed. He dressed quickly and washed his face in cold water to wake himself up and started to run a comb through his strawberry blond hair just as his door burst open, he silently cursed himself for not locking it properly before bed.

A mouse brown head came through the door, "Breakfast time," Lachran told him cheerfully. "Let's go."

Alan sighed and followed his young sponsor out the door. The two of them were joined by Bryce and Tybalt just as Sam threw open Teldon's door.

All of them peered their heads in to inspect their young friend who they all expected to still be fast asleep."Up, up, up," Sam sang.

Teldon was laying on his bed and he peered over the top of his book before sighing. "Here begins the end of everything." Teldon sat his book aside and pulled himself off his bed before following the other boys out of the room.

**--}===*A*==={--**

The Shang Wildcat, Eda Bell, paced in front of the first year pages with a scowl firmly placed on her mouth as she watched Teldon scramble bacl up to his feet. "Slap the ground with your arms, not your face Legann."

"Shouldn't we be learning how to prevent ourselves from falling?" Tybalt mumbled to Alan.

"Sweetsprings, you'll get your teeth kicked in if you can't fall properly. You fall so you don't get hurt, so you can get back up and attack not fall again from something." The Wildcat's lecture only lasted a moment as Tybalt went flying to the ground. He hit wrong and would have a sore arm for the rest of the day.

"That's why you learn to fall," the Shang said to the boy and before Alan knew it, he too was falling to the ground. Alan landed with a small thud but other than that it was painless. He jumped back up to the feet with a grin on his face.

"Good landing but roll before you hop back up. You'll run right into another attack." Eda Bell continued walking down the line of first year pages.

"What a grumpy old woman," Tyblat told Alan.

Alan snorted, "Wild cat for sure."

"Would you two respect the masters," Teldon snapped at them but was trying to ignore a growing bruise on his arm.

**--}===*A*==={--**

"High, low. High, low." Padraig yelled at them all. Alan huffed in impatience and brought his wooden staff up to block another attack from Teldon. "Swoop, Malvic, switch partners!"

Alan left Teldon and went up against a second year page. This wasn't the most difficult training that he had ever done but with a new partner that was more aggressive in his attacks then Teldon.

"Midelan, switch partners with Whitethorn." Padraig barked again. "Switch attacks and blocks."

Alan moved to attack the second year boy. Once again he sighed, he knew this wouldn't be the same as if he came here three years before but it should have been more difficult.

"OUCH!" Teldon yelped as a staff connected to his fingers.

"Get over it, Legann, nothing's broken." Padraig glanced at the boy's fingeres and continued down the lines of pages.

Alan brought his staff down onto his oponent's. Padraig called another order for the pages to all switch attacking and blocking again. Padraig wandered dow the line again and this time Alan let his eyes drift down the pages as well. All the first and second years were in basic moves but the third and fourth years were doing more complicated patterns with a Shang Master. Then Alan's concentration broke as he looked at his sponsor, Lachran. His brown hair was flying as he tried to defend himself against the attacks of his opponent, the Whitethorn page.

The other page was breaking the attack pattern and was beating down on Lachran without mercy. His sponsor was defending himself but a determined look crossed his face as he battled back.

"Pay attention," growled Alan's opponent, Ronick of Malvic, an average boy with black hair and brown eyes. "You want to be getting punishment work like those two."

"Midelan, Whitethorn!" Padraig had come out while the boys were busy in their less than friendly spar. "Back in line or you'll be working in the stables Sunday."

"Yes milord." The boys mumbled and went back to their assigned drill.

Alan went back to his work patiently as well, he shouldn't be worrying about everyone else's pronblems, he would have enough of his own soon, but he just couldn't shove the thoughts out of his head about Lachran, the nephew of the first known lady squire, and the Whitethorn page, a boy from a family who was good friends with the fiefs Stone Moutain and Runnerspring.

**--}===*A*==={--**

Alan went through the rest of the combat training in the same manner except for swordsmanship. That was the area he was expected to do well in. He was the Lioness' son after all. For that training he was then allowed to train with the third years.

After all of the morning classes Lachran and the rest of the sponsors kept their pages from being late because Lachran mentioned "They would have enough work anyway."

Alan hurried and bathed before changing into a clean Page uniform and going to lunch with the others.

Teldon sat with his head on the table moaning. Lachran was minding his own thoughts for once as sam grinned at Alan.

"Alan, how many bruises have you found upon your poor body?" Sam laughed and slapped his charge on the shoulder. Teldon winced and shifted away from his sponsor, grimacing.

"Not as many as our mini-magistrate," Alan chuckled and set his tray down next to Lachran, "What's his problem." Alan jerked a thumb as his sponsor.

"Oh, him and Whitethorn have problems." Bryce put his own tray down next to Sam as Tybalt sat beside Alan."You see, last year, William of Whitethorn, Will, the freckled guy over there," he said while pointing to a table across the hall, "had a conflict about his aunt, Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan. Its an ongoing problem with them and of course they like to catch poor Lachran here when he's by himself."

Lachran grunted in agreement and continued eating. "Is it only Will?" Alan asked.

"Nope," Bryce told him.

"It's also his old sponsor, Ulric of Mandash, a fourth year, he's the one with a brown hair and a scar above his left eye. " Sam looked up as their training master came in.

All the pages rose to their feet as Padraig said the prayer and all the pages murmured "So mote it be."

"Then you have a couple a third years with him, not sure about any first years though."Sam started to eat a roll, "But don't mind them too much."

**--}===*A*==={--**

Alan was happy to see that all the priests found his writing and reading 'quite adequate' before assigning problems that included reading the first three chapters of a book on early swords then several algebra problems. When he walked into the room for history with Teldon, he was greeted warmly with a slap on the shoulder from an elderly man with a shaggy beard.

"Alan, my boy, how are you faring?" Sir Myles of Olau asked. He was one of the favorite teachers among the palace and known for not agreeing with the code of chivalry but still following it.

"It's going great, Grandda," he told his grandfather.

"Your grandfather is Sir Myles?" Teldon asked from behind the strawberry blond.

Alan nodded with a grin, "Yes, but don't hold it against me."

Myles cuffed him on the back of the head lightly, "Get to a seat lad or I'll get you for insubordination."

Alan laughed at his good-natured grandparent before taking a seat next to Teldon waitign for the rest of the pages to arrive and the class to start.

So far, Alan decided, life as a page was rigorous but he didn't think it was the worst thing he had ever lived through. yes, there were some rotten apples in every barrel but they couldn't make this new life that horrid. In fact, the worst of Alan's day had been noticing that day was Will and how he was always looking for a way to bother Lachran. That would get on his nerves.

* * *

**_PAGES_**

Alan of Pirate's Swoop: first year page, 13 years old; Medium height with strawberry blond hair and green hazel eyes.  
Lachran of Mindelan:second year page, 11 years old; Tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. Alan's Sponsor, Son of Sir Anders of Mindalan and nephew of Keladry of Mindelan.  
Samuel of Marsh:third year page, 13 years old; Average height with black hair and light brown eyes. Teldon's sponsor.  
Teldon of Legann:first year page, 10 years old; A lanky boy with red hair and gray eyes. Cousin of Tybalt.  
Bryce of Dissart: third year page, 13 years old; Broad shouldered but agile with dark black hair and eyes. Tybalt's Sponsor.  
Tybalt of Sweetsprings:first year page, 11 years old; Short with very blond hair and blue eyes. Teldon's Cousin.  
Ronick of Malvic:second year page, 11 years old; average height with black straight hair and dark brown eyes.  
William of Whitethorn: second year page, 11 years old; tall with dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and freckles.  
Ulric of Mandash: fourth year page, 14 years old; short with brown hair and a scar above his left eye. William's sponsor

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I added the pages to help people keep track of everyone.

Remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Sorry it been forever since I updated, I've been busy and working on other things. Speacial thanks to Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop and all the reviewers._**

**_Aso, check out 'Replacing the Rogue' a collaboration between Sweet Sassy Sarah, and myself._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Time went by easily for Alan. His classes were difficult but they were not the worst things he has ever done. he had managed to get through his classes, except history which upset his grandfather, without much help. He still had to get help from Teldon with history, and math was a pain that he turned to Bryce for, but he was succeeding in his training.

One of the larger problems he found though was that every once in a while he would find his sponsor with a black eye after Lachran had been by himself in a hall. Lachran refused to explain anything other than 'he didn't even realize it' or 'must of hit it while he was sleeping'.

When the pages began tilting Alan found that he was almost at a second year level with it. He expected that he wouldn't do well with his short stature but surprisingly, he did well.

Once Alan had thought that things had began to settle down he realized he was more like his father than he thought when he caught himself slipping out of a room when Lachran left the library their group was studying in to go and get a book he had left in his own room. Alan made a quick excuse of being tired since most of his work was complete and followed several paces behind Lachran, quietly and ignored.

Then he saw them. Will, the second year page, two others that were older than him, and a tall squire as well were in the hall, had stopped Lachran. Alan ducked into a side corridor and listened carefully.

"You would think that this whelp would learn a lesson." Will's voice was full of arrogance.

"So this is the boy you were telling me about, Will," this was deeper voice, the voice of the squire. "This is that chit's nephew?"

"Yeah, Mikal, this is him." Another boy answered.

Alan peered around the edge and saw the blond squire with piercing brown eyes take a step towards Lachran. Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh cracked in the air. Alan stayed hidden for only a moment longer and that was because he heard Sam coming out of his room, "What in the name of Mithros?!" was all he got out before he joined the skirmish.

Alan rushed out to lend a hand in the fight. Sam and Lachran were good fighters but two to one odds wouldn't be the best. So Alan lent his own fists in the fight. The other boys didn't even realize a third page had joined in when they threw punches his way. Alan dodged and blocked but several blows landed in his ribs and an elbow connected with his chin. He heard bone crack as he punched the squire's nose and then the blond squire -Mikal- realized he was there before a knee collided with Alan's mid-section and he fell to his knees as he was shoved away.

"Hey! Knock it off ye lads! Ye're all goin' to the trainin' master!" Cried a male servant.

Alan heard them and was thankful that when he had fallen he was half hidden in the side corridor he had hid in earlier. Ducking into the hall completely, he rushed until he could hide in a corner and listen for more sounds.

Feet retreating echoed through the halls before Alan came back out. He saw that the servants had hauled the pages away, so the hall was clear for him to rush back to his room, unnoticed. He never thought that being overlooked would actually help him someday too bad he also heard that it was useful being able to tell a good story. The squire that was in skirmish had gotten out of punishment work by constructing a story about passing by and hearing the fight before stepping in and trying to stop it. Sam and Lachran didn't get off as easily. Sam was sent to the armory on Sunday for a bell's worth of time while Lachran was in the stable lofts.

"How did you get out of there? I could swear to Mithros you had our backs," Sam had asked.

Alan just grinned, "If I tell you, it's nice not being recognized at first sight."

This left Teldon and Alan to their own devices under the care of Bryce and his page, Tybalt. The four made and interesting set. Teldon and Tybalt were still lanky and had yet to hit a growth spurt. Bryce was broad and burly and a head taller than Alan despite their close ages. Alan was taller than the other first years, but his strawberry blond hair put him between Teldon's orange locks and Tybalt's almost white strands.

The four made their way through the palace yards and were on their way to the city. Corus had a lot to offer four young boys who would find pleasure in just having an afternoon away from the palace.

The boys walked through the city of Corus, with only Tybalt becoming awestruck at all the people.

"The poor country lad has never seen more people than goats in his life!" Bryce guffawed at his page's expense.

Tybalt shoved the youth, but it did little good because of the size difference. Alan grinned and Bryce and the older boys each hooked one of their arms under Tybalt's and scooped the boy up off the ground.

"Let me go!" Tybalt demanded when he saw that they were heading towards a fountain.

"Or what?" Bryce asked with a loud laugh. "Going to squeal?"

"Mithros' sword, I'll make you both pay!" Tybalt kicked at his sponsor while Alan grabbed one of his ankles. "No, please don't," he begged.

"Or what?" Bryce asked again while grabbing the other ankle."On three?"

"One," the older boys chorused.

"Please no," Tybalt pleaded

"Two."

"No, please!" the young boy was trying to fight back."

"Argh!" Bryce yelped as two hands hit him and he tumbled into the water.

Tybalt hit the ground with as Alan began to protest after seeing Teldon's rarely wicked grin. "You little," Alan went to chase the other boy but Tybalt tripped the thirteen year old to fall onto the cursing page in the fountain.

"That's it." Alan pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet. "You two are going to pay."

"With your hides," Bryce all but snarled as he took a steep in Tybalt's direction.

Tybalt grinned at his accomplice. "Who would have thought you had it in you, now we better run though."

The two went to dash away as the other boys tried to grab at them but three figures stopped them in their tracks. "Are we havin' a problem 'ere lads?" The man had a shaved head and a nose that had been broken before. He had an agile looking redheaded woman on his arm and a muscular Carthaki man standing just behind his left side.

"No, sir." Bryce said right away. "We were just enjoying our moment of free time, sir."

"Palace," the woman murmured into the man's ear.

He nodded and looked the boys up and down. "Watch ye're steps 'round t' city." He shook his head at the water logged youths and sauntered off.

"The Rogue," Bryce told them all. "He's a mean one to cross. He likes the slave markets a bit much for most people though, but he is sitting pretty firmly in his throne." His mouth tightened. "He keeps the city fed and clothed and pretty clean, but a lot of folks will say that it's because he ships the trash out, beggars, and street urchins go into the Carthak slave market. It makes money for him and the city."

Alan glared at the man who had seemed so intimidating; slavers were not his favorite people. "So people will turn a blind eye to his work so long as no one that matters to anyone is taken."

Tybalt and Teldon both looked astonished at this new outcome of this.

The boys made the rest of their day worthwhile by visiting Raven Armory to look at swords and such before they decided to end their trip into the city by visiting an inn. Alan led them all to The Dancing Dove claiming he went there quite a bit with his father.

The four drank their lemonades and the boys started to leave. Alan said that he needed to say good bye to his father's friend and that he would be along in a moment.

The 'friend of his father's ' was just the barkeeper. "Take care Marv," Alan told the lanky man behind the bar. "And would you keep an eye on any of those lads if they come back in here?"

"Of course Al," Marv told him with a smile missing a tooth. "A friend of ye is always looked after or I'd be missin' an ear as well."

"Thanks, Marv." Alan shook his head at the old knife-fighter before starting to leave the bar.

A girl that was maybe a year younger than him ran into him. Her dark black hair concealed her face as she tried slipping by but he caught the slightest tug on his belt. Alan knew this trick, he wasn't raised by the old Rogue for nothing. He caught her wrist before she could get his belt purse off completely and pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear, "Don't try that on me, I know what ye're up t'. I be George's boy." The girl looked up at him with piercing green eyes and scowled but let go of his money. "And signal your back up to fall back before mine comes to look for me." He glanced over at another girl with dark skin and hair who looked like a fighter and was slowly making her way towards Alan and the girl.

The girl glared and tucked her hair behind an ear. The other girl looked slightly shocked but fell back into the crowd. Alan smirked and she stepped down on his foot making him grunt in pain and she vanished into the crowd. Before he could look for her he saw a back door open and close. Grumbling, Alan left and he and his friends finished walking their way to the palace. Laughing and joking the whole way but Alan had the feeling of being watched the whole time. he kept looking over his shoulder but never saw anyone.

When they all retreated to their room Alan began to remove his belt when he found his belt purse was much lighter than before. His jaw dropped when he inspected the latch on it still clasped but the movement caused several more coins to fall from the bottom of the leather pouch. When he looked on the bottom, a fine gash was made -most likely by a dagger- to let the coins fall out as he walked. "Why that snake in the grass," he mumbled to himself in astonishment.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who read The Abyss, does our little thief sound familiar at all? hmmm? remeber to review, good, bad, concrit or flame, I'll take it all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the slow updates but I would like to thank Mikoda of PIrate's Swoop and all the reviewers, you guys make my day :D**_

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

The next few weeks went by more quickly than Alan could have imagined. He tried completing all his work and showing up on time, as well as staying out of fights with Lachran, but he found his mind wandering back to all the times he had kept his sister from picking his pockets only to have some street urchin get in them. Then he let managing to be in the same place as Lachran when ever his sponsor stumbled into a fight, but Alan manged to get caught the last time and it landed him a couple bells of work the next two weeks.

Alan glared down at his friends from the loft of the Page's stables where he threw down piles of hay as punishment for not finishing work. He sighed loudly as some of his friends chuckled.

"I don't know why you haven't been doing your work lately, Alan," Sam told him. "Now you're stuck here with Lachran."

A clod of who-know-what flew from one of the stalls at Sam's head. Sam ducked but Bryce wasn't so lucky as the atack landed on him and he grumbled and glared in Lachran's direction. "Shut your mouth, Sam," Lachran growled and went back to mucking out the stables.

Sam rolled his eyes at the other boy but Alan finally answered, "I been wanting to back into the city."

"Well you're not getting any clser this way," Teldon told him.

"So what if some one got your coins one time. Its not like it was all your money and besides I doubt it will happen." Sam shook his head. "Its not like they robbed you blind, they just used a good trick."

Alan scowled but went to his work, silently tossing hay into the clean stalls down below. It wasn't that his purse had been picked but that he had warned the culprit about being George's Boy. Most people would turn the other way, not wanting to anger his father, the old rogue. The girl that had turned out much mre clever than he expected actually. Now he wanted to try and find the girl, but he wasn't sure what he would do then.

"Alan!" Lachran yelled from down below. As hay covered his mouse brown hair. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Alan laughed. "I'm not paying attention lately."

"No kidding," Lachran mumbled.

Alan pulled himself out of his desk chair to answer door. He had to finish the rest of his work so that he coud go into the city soon. When he pulled the door aside his grandfather's shaggy, but smiling, face greeted him.

"Alan, my boy, good to see you. Are you busy?"

"Some what, but it can be put off, did you need something granda?" Alan was tryin to figure out why his grandfather would search him out like this.

"Good, come along," Myles said and led him down the hall. "Your mother asked me to show this to you since you were still riding a palace mount and she coudn't have her son riding a 'loaner'. So off I went into the city for her so that you coiug get a proper mount. I admit I had to get a hold of father's old friends to find one that would suit you and please her, but I did. And a fine lad I came across too!"

"Are you saying I got a horse?" Alan asked and looked up to his grandfather in bewilderment.

Myles chuckled, "In short yes." As he had talekd they made quick proresss of the palace were soon out side and facing the page stables. "Go in and have a look at him." Myles nodded to the door and Alan rushed into the page's stables.

The young page looked into the stall where he normally housed the palace mare that he rode for training. His green hazel eyes lit up with joy as he looked over the large blue roan that stood before him. Alan ran his fingers over the gelding carefully checking each muscle, joint, and curve in the body. "He's great. Does he have a name?"

Myles chuckled. "He is a fine mount, one of your father's men came across the beast. Then your mother, and Uncle Numair took the tack in and spelled it so much that I believe the Gods' themseves woud have trouble tampering with it." Myles nodded to the wall of the stall where dark leather of a saddle and saddle bags rested along with a silver bridle. "But he was named previousy by the owner. Alan, my boy, meet your chief mount, Dag."

Alan looked up at his grandfather. "Thank you, Granda."

"Don't thank me, your mother thought you might need a bit more encouragment to do your work."

Alan scowled "I've had somethings on my mind."

"Like?"

"Like my belt purse got cut the first time I was allowed intot he city. Some scrounging little sea urchin went to pull it. I caught her, and saw her back up, called the back up out and the thief got away after slicing my belt purse. I thought someone was following me the whole way home, but I never thought much about it." Alan slumped across the tall horse's back in front of him. "I was a fool."

To Alan's surprise, his grandfather laughed, "That's it lad? Get on with it and enjoy your page years."

Alan went back to his rooms that night. His grandfather was right he decided, he should be focusing on his training and not some filthy street urchin.

He thought a couple 'thank-you' letters were in order. Alan pulled out writing supplies and sat at his desk thinking about where to begin, he told his grandfather thank you in person, so that left his mother and father..

_Dear Mother,_

_My training is going very well. I haven't had any problems but I think that the training master was disappointed that my sworsmanship is not at a squire's level. you would be interested in knowing that my sonsor is also Lachran of Mindelan, a certain squire's nephew._

_Thank you very much for your incentive to keep me away from punishment work by the way. I cannot wait to officially ride Dag. I wish you and father would come to the palace sooner rather than later. Send my best wishes to Neal._

_Love,_

_Alan _

_Dear Father, _

_Dag is wonderful, please thank your connection for finding him. My training is going by quickly. Mother probably has a few things to cheer about because of my sponsor, which you probably know about already anyway._

_Hope to see you soon at the palace, midwinter is coming soon._

_Love,_

_Alan_

Alan looked over his letters to his parents and decided to have them sent out the next day since he shouldn't have much work to do after his classes and no punishment work, yet. He slept peacefully and went through his training with ease the next day. Lachran was given another bell's time of work in the armory on Sunday for 'dropping' his lance on Will's shoulder, but the other page was also given a bell's time of work for his remarks about Lachran's swordsmanship.

The boys had all gathered after the classes and set off in the forest where a pond was. Bryce had decided that they had better enjoy the lsat warm weeks of fall so they alll went swimming.

Alan laughed at his friends when poor Teldon was shoved into the water, fully clothed, by the large and intimidating Bryce but the older boy quickly followed when Sam and Tybalt shoved him in as well but they were pulled under, too.

Alan and Lachran were already in the water and helped the others shove Bryce down even farther. Not a moment later the boys were in a war. There were no teams, just complete random dunking. One of the pages would jump and land on another as the victim would pull one down with him.

As the boys laughed, they never heard any men approaching the pond until two men stood just out of range of the splashing. A tall man with dark black hair and a neatly trimmed beard looked down at them with amused bue eyes as his friend that was almost as tall had a more calm look under his brown hair.

King Jonathan IV of Conte, the ruler of Tortall, cleared his throat as he glanced over at his prime minister, and long time friend, Duke Gareth of Naxen.

The boys stood up and stopped their game at once after realizung they were in the presence of their king. They all bowed properly, desite being clothed in only a loin cloth, covered in mud, soaking wet, and in waist deep water. "Your Majesty, Your Grace," they all said.

The two men looked at each other as if they were discussing something important before they stumbled on to this little group. "Well, who do we have here?" Duke Gareth asked.

"Page Bryce of Dissart," he introduced himself with a bow.

"Page Teldon of Legann, Sirs."

"Page Lachran of Midelan." Lachran gave asmal grin with his bow.

"Page Samuel of Marsh," Sam said while pushing a wet hair out of his eyes and bowing.

"Page Tybalt of Sweetsprings."

Alan smiled at his Godsfather, the King, but still introduced himself with his friends. "Page Alan of Pirate's Swoop."

Gareth and Jonathan nodded to the boys. "Don't mind us, we were just out for a walk," Gareth told them.

"It's quite a nice day out for a swim I believe." Jonathan and Gareth began to walk away "Nice to see you Page Alan, continue with your swimming," he told his Godschild.

Then Jonathan and Gareth stopped suddenly and looked at eachother before breaking out in laughter. "PAge Alan, swimming." The king guffawed at his old friend.

"Page Alan in the water with other people," Gareth laughed as the men walked away leaving the pages looking confused.

"Alan, why are they laughing about you in the water?" Teldon asked.

Alan laughed with them. "My mother, when she was a page she was 'Page Alan'." He lgrinned at them. "She never went swimming for obvious reasons. They are both two of my mother's friends from her page and squire years. 'Page Alan' was famous for goign no where near water with anyone."

The other boys finally got the joke but it dind;t affect them like it did the elder knights, to them the only 'Page Alan' was right in front of them and evem more normal than them.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? I'm trying to keep more humor in this than other things I've done, and I'm not findung it that easy. Oh well._**

**_And I've decide to pick back up with my excerpts so here we go, a sneak peek into next chapter:_**  
_"Alan, you shouldn't be bringing ladies into your bed, if you didn't want us, you could have told us that." Bryce chuckled._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank all the great reviewers out there who keep me going without you, life would be boring. I would also like to thank my betas, Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop, and the returning of Sweet Sassy Sarah._**

**_I would also like to say I AM SO SORRY for the lack of updates, between school and hitting writers block head on, I haven't done any writing in...2 weeks. its killing me._**

**_So please be nice and leave a review!_**

I am Not Tamora Pierce

* * *

The next several weeks went by as fast as ever with the youths continuing their lessons and most of them were free of punishment work. The only one that had punishment work was Lachran, again. The boys were excited since they heard about the battles happening on the northern border and the squires were in the palace all preparing to go into the Chamber of Ordeal, including Lachran's aunt, Squire Keladry of Mindelan.

Alan and his friends were joyful since they had just completed the final day of lessons as the week of Midwinter was upon them. They were all happy to have the next week mostly to themselves. They only had to serve at balls in the evening while they had their mornings to do as they please.

The boys had decided that ice skating was in order for that afternoon, and they were following Alan into his room to fetch his skates. Alan shoved Tybalt back as he tried to get to the door handle.

"Would you get away you little worm," Alan scowled at the younger boy as he stumbled into his room.

"You guys are awful. You know, it's not like you couldn't wait down at the pond for me." Alan looked behind out into the hallway.

"Well, we didn't expect you to have company either." Lachran grinned and pointed at Alan's bed.

"Alan, you shouldn't be bringing ladies into your bed, if you didn't want us, you could have told us that." Bryce chuckled.

Alan turned around and saw a young lady with strawberry blond hair, green hazel eyes, and very similar facial featuresto his own. The young lady was dressed in a lovely green dress that she had the skirts draped across her legs with a simple grace.

Alan scowled at his twin sister, but the lines in his face deepened as he looked back at his friends and saw Sam and Bryce giving his sister's frame more attention than necessary. "Why are you here Aly?"

"Well, if that's the welcome I get from my dear brother, I should ignore you." Aly stepped off the bed and dropped into a small curtsy for the pages. "I am Lady Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Aly if you please, and this barbarian's twin sister," she said and nodded at Alan.

The five pages all ignored Alan's scowling and gave proper bows and introduced themselves to Aly. "Alan never mentioned he had a sister," Teldon said with a polite smile.

Aly rolled her eyes. "No, he doesn't like people to know that he's the evil twin, not just the bad apple."

"I'm the evil twin?" Alan snorted. "You're the one that causes so much discontent."

"I'm the one that simply gives out the kind words." Aly's voice was sweet but her eyes were filled with mischief.

"You're just better at fooling people." Alan folded his arms over his chest and shook his head when he saw that glint in her eye.

Aly sniffed with a pout firmly in place. "And you're just being plain cruel to me, in front of others at that."

"Oh come on Al, she can't be that bad. Be nice to your sister every once in while, it does some of us some good." Samuel turned his attention back onto the young lady. "Aly, please call me Sam. I would love to show you around the palace, if this is your first time here at least. If not, I would love to refresh your memory." Sam offered his arm to Aly.

"Just wait a minute there, Samuel," Bryce interrupted. "Sam here tends to forget his manners when he is not under a watchful eye. Allow me to be that watchful one."

Aly chuckled and looped her arms through each of the youths' before leading them out the door. She turned her head at the last moment and looked at her brother and gave him a cheeky smile before sticking her tongue out at him when her two escorts could not see. "I will see you later, Brother. Mother wants you for a private midday in our rooms tomorrow."

"That stormwing will rip your hearts out for her own amusement," Alan called out to his friends that led Aly away, not only out of brotherly protection but out of truth. He turned back to the others in his group.

Lachran sat on Alan's bed shaking his head. Teldon chuckled from where he leaned on the desk as Tybalt shrugged from door way.

Alan sighed. "Are we still going to go skating now?"

"I don't know Alan, you seem like you might be busy." Tybalt grinned. "I mean who else is going to beat off your sister's two new suitors?"

"Oh shut it," Alan growled.

"Admit Alan, your sister can be interesting. My older sister has been around her some and says that she can be as sweet as honey or as wicked as a hurrock." Tyabalt put a sympathetic hand on Alan's shoulder. "And it will be great seeing her knock those two down a few pegs, don't you think?"

Alan broke down chuckling. "You're right, they need it."

~a~A~a~

"I think you need to break down and send your daughter to the convent," Alan told his parents and grandparents as they waited in their private suite of rooms for Aly so that they could eat their meal.

Myles and George laughed at the boy as Alanna turned to look at her son with violet eyes. "And then what?"

Eleni, Alan's grandmother, was a woman who was used to dealing with Aly's personality since she had dealt with her son's. "We'd have the Daughters after us for sending her up there."

"She'd have the messenger lads chasing their tails in no time." George looked at his younger son woefullly. "You should have tighter training here for the pages," he said with a wink.

Alan shook his head at his father. Alanna raised a brow at her husband. "She takes after you."

George grinned. "I don't know."

Just then the door burst open and Aly came in smoothing her hair and clothes. Without a word to anyone she took her pace next to Alan and looked around the room with innocent eyes.

"And where have you been young lady?" Myles asked with a wicked grin threatening to break over his shaggy face. Eleni sent him a harsh glare and he cleared his throat, hiding the grin.

Aly cast her eyes around the table before rolling them, "No, despite what this insolent page has been telling you, I wasn't with any boy." George raised a brow. "At first I was, then I left him with plenty of time to return here," Aly amended.

"Then where have you been?" Alanna questioned her daughter.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what the gossip is around here. They are saying that Prince Liam has decided to become a knight, finally, like our Alan. Even if he's only a year late. Then they are saying that someone has been bribing a lady-in-waiting--"

"Enough Aly," Alanna told her before shooting a glare at George. "I told you she took after you."

"Well, you wanted to know where I was, I was just double checking my sources before I came back." Aly grinned.

"Definitely yours." Alanna sighed.

"We'll talk after we eat," Myles told her with at wink as George grinned, and the older women glared even more.

Silence finally started to fall upon them since Aly had arrived and they were finally able to begin their lunch.

"So which one's company have you been enjoying most?" Alan asked his sister as he began to eat a bowl of soup.

"Oh, Bryce is a nice fellow but I think he is the kind that looks for more than just flirtations. I've had Sam at my beck and call today." Aly tore a piece of a roll off. "He seems like he can hold my attention for at least Midwinter."

George and Aly sighed along with their son. "Do ever do anything with yourself other than flirt?" Alan asked.

"Oh yes," Aly told him sweetly. "I tease, I play, and every so often I kiss."

"Alianne Cooper," her mother began.

"Why don't we enjoy our lunch without any arguments?" Eleni questioned with raised brows. "Alan, tell me you have something to say that won't have your folks or your sister at each other's throats."

Myles chuckled. Alan rolled his eyes at his grandfather. "I got a letter from Thom recently saying that he won't be here for Midwinter because he is helping one of his professors research a spell."

"It's the same one everyone but mother got, Alan. Very generic." Aly smirked as her brother realized she went through his desk.

"Aly," Alan growled.

"Oh hush, and what happened to your belt purse I saw? It was cut." Aly spun the knife she had on the table.

"That was an incident in the city," mumbled Alan.

"What kind of incident?" George turned his eyes on his son.

"I had a run in with a rotten street rat. I warned her that I was your son but she didn't even seem to care." Alan's cheeks were red with embarrassment. This entire meal so far had revolved around his sister, not him, like always. He was used to this, but he knew that Aly would have kept all her coins, unlike him.

"She must not be in the rogue then. What did she look like?" George ran a hand over his chin thoughtfully.

"Black hair, regular dress for a city lass, young." Alan looked at his lunch plate. "That's all I caught. But she had a back up. Dark skin and hair, dressed almost the same and close to the same age as the other."

George nodded. "Maybe I should--"

"No, don't Da," Alan pleaded. "It was a one time thing." Alan didn't think he could handle having his father storm through the city just to stand up for him.

"He's right George," Alanna said easily. "Most people wouldn't touch you in the city but every once in a while you get an eager young buck that wants the legacy of killing you."

George rolled his eyes. "You'd think I walked around with a sign on my back. 'Ex-Rogue and unarmed, try your luck'. Don't you think?" he asked Myles. The elderly man hid a smile.

The meal went by fairly easily after that with Aly and Alanna only yelling at each other once while Eleni and Alan tried keeping the peace.

As Alan headed back to his room after saying his good byes, Aly followed him. "Brother, would you mind escorting me into the city tomorrow before you are required to start serving in the evenings?"

"You're asking for an escort? Are you feeling well? Shall I get a healer?" Alan turned and looked at his sister carefully. He couldn't see any signs of illness.

Aly scowled at him but Alan saw the wicked glint in her eyes. She was up to something. "You're going to stir up trouble."

"Not to anyone that didn't deserve it."

Alan was about to protest, but he knew if anyone could get to the bottom of something that had been an itch he couldn't scratch, it was Aly. "When do you want to go?"

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, who doesn't love Aly. I think its impossible not to like her. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**I also have a poll up, about this new 'organization' and breaking up the TP fandom, please vote on that. THANKS**

**Excerpt:  
**_Well, if you can't find out what we need to know, who else can I turn to?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the lack of updates, I am slow but this is a different style of story for me, I'm used to action every other scene now its more humor. So I am very sorry.**

**Thanks to Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop and Sweet Sassy Sarah, both of them are great. I would also like to thank all of you reviewers who stay with me despite the slow updates.**

**DOn;t forget to check out my newest drabble series 'Journey of a Lifetime' its about Kel and the rest of ehr days.**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

"This is always a lovely piece you could get me for Midwinter," Aly told her twin as they both looked inside of the window of Raven Armoury.

"Aly, you have no need for a dagger that slips into a hair ornament." Aly grabbed his sister and tugged her away from the window display but allowed his own eyes to linger on silver sword with a white gem inlaid on the hilt. "You can hide knives easily already."

"Look whose talking," Aly said as she watched her brother's eyes catch on another sword.

They eventually pulled each other away from most of the more expensive pieces before they decided they might as well go to one of their father's favorite places in the city, The Dancing Dove.

Aly and Alan walked in and sat at a table in the corner. A young lady looked at them and shook her head before setting two tankards of lemonade in front of them. The barkeeper, Marv wasn't there this morning.

Aly was staring down into the pale yellow drink. "I don't know where to look," she admitted at last.

Alan drank from his tankard and watched her from over the rim. He set the container down and ran a hand over his mouth. "Well, if you can't find out what we need to know, who else can I turn to?"

Aly kicked him under the table and scowled. "You should have started by keeping a better eye on your belt purse."

"If I did, you wouldn't be having any fun right now." Alan mimicked the false smile Aly shot at him.

The girl that had given them their drinks went back behind the counter and spoke to someone in the kitchen door. Both Aly and Alan strained their ears to listen, but it came down to Aly reading their lips and and murmuring what they said to Alan. It was nothing of importance, just some young criminal that was avoiding the Rogue.

Aly shook her head and went back to her drink but Alan turned in his seat and saw the girl that the serving girl was with. She wasn't very tall but she knew what she was doing as she stalked out of the inn. Alan watched her like a hawk. The girl's black hair was wrapped in a scarf and the worn green dress that draped off her body had a slit up each side of the skirts. Each time she stepped the slit in her skirts would expose dark green leggings. Alan also saw the lines of hidden daggers in her clothes.

Without a second look, Alan placed two coins on the table and followed her out the door leaving Aly to try and catch up.

Alan followed the girl out onto the crowded street. He stayed far enough back that she didn't notice him. The girl that seemed to be around Alan's age turned into a side alley and he followed her. She started to climb up the loose brick wall, she looked over her shoulder and saw Alan.

The girl dropped to the ground and fell into a fighting stance. Her dark green gaze bore into Alan with worry behind the fury.

"Can I help you?" she demanded and her hand flinched towards one of her hidden blades.

Now that Alan had the culprit, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Demand the money back? Turn her into the Provost Guard? "You cut my belt purse a while back," he said while letting his own hand shift towards the dagger he wore on his belt.

"Alan," Aly called as she come up behind him and now both of them were watching the thief. "Is this her?" Alan nodded.

"And..?" the girl prompted. Her fingers looked like they were itching to grab a blade.

Suddenly, Alan flew to the ground as someone jumped on him. The brief glimpse that he got of his attacker was enough to let him know that she was the thief's back up. She had dark skin and black hair with loose curls braided behind her head. The girl that attack Alan was an obvious fighter from the scars he saw on her fists just before they collided with his head. She grabbed his collar and slammed back his head and stars bursts behind his eyes before he blacked out.

When Aly saw that her brother was being attacked she went to his aid, without luck though because the thief had grabbed her and raised a dagger from its sheath. Aly flipped her own blades out from their arm sheaths but her eyes flicked to her brother. Alan's attacker had come to the aid of the thief since her brother was unconscious now. Aly scowled at the two of them, trying to find away to get her and her brother out of here. Then a pain shot through the back of her head and she fell to the ground like her brother.

Alan finally woke up. He was on a hard floor with his wrists tied behind his back and his ankles were also bound. Not to mention that he had an awful headache. Then he heard voices and decided not to move.

"I'm sorry, they had y' cornered," one voice said. "What did y' want me t' do?"

"Oh I don't know, Uri, maybe wait 'til I really needed ye," snapped a voice, the thief's. "Elly didn' bother 'til she pulled a knife on me."

"An' I was jus' suppose t' sit back and let tha' 'un get at y'?" the first voice, Uri, replied. "Mary, I know y' think yer the only 'un who can do things but I can help y'."

"Yes!" the thief, Mary, cried. "He's noble fer all I know, she's noble, too!"

Someone took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?" this was another deeper, yet feminine voice.

"I don' know, Elly," Mary admitted. "'Uri?"

Someone snorted.

"It's not like we had much of a choice." Mary sighed. "We were ou' of food. I can't let Phoebe go hungry."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen," snapped the deeper voice, Elly. She sounded angry, or hurt.

"And ye know ye do more then ye need to fer us too, Elly." Mary's voice was sharp.

"We never asked y' t' take us in like this," snapped Uri."We ain't some charity cases."

Alan heard feet shuffling and heavy footsteps as someone crossed the room. A door opened and closed before he heard another sigh.

"Uri," Mary said calmly, "ye know Elly doesn't like it when ye say stuff like tha'. She helped us a lot."

"I never asked y' or her fer any help."

"She plucked us ri' out of there, and Phoebe and she helps us by keepin' up a respectable front fer us."

"Fine," Uri barked and walked closer to the captive. "Now, wha' about these un's?"

"I d'know."

That's when Alan felt the brisk movement by his side and the yelp.

"I thought ye said she didn' 'ave nothin'?!" Mary yelled as Alan felt his sister standing over him.

"Back off, wenches. I know how to uses these," Aly said and Alan rolled his eyes, he knew that that was an understatement.

"Y' said she was noble. I didn' think to check that well." Uri moved to one side as Mary moved in the other direction. "An' he only 'ad tha' one knife in 'is belt." Both girls fell into fighting stances getting ready to attack his sister. He noticed that while Mary only had the two slits in her dress, the dark girl, Uri, had her loose skirt cut into strips that seemed to come back together when she stood straight and hid her leggings underneath. Alan knew they were dealing with true fighters, not just average, tougher girls.

"Which one of you got me in the head?" Aly asked.

Alan writhed on the floor trying to untie himself. "A little help down here?"

Aly ignored them but she was lifted off her feet as two arms wrapped around her. "Put me down!" Aly started to fight her captive but the large arms that wrapped around her were like iron.

"Stop," the deep voice commanded.

Alan looked up and saw the girl, or young woman, Elly. She was tall, with broad shoulders and a heavy set frame that was covered in dark blue dress that had a few patches in it and strained slightly around her thick waist. Alan saw that, unlike the other girls, her dress was whole and there didn't seem to be any hidden daggers on her.

The girl looked down at Alan with sad hazel eyes that were partially covered with her light brown hair. There was something about her that seemed very...dull, to Alan. She was a giant of a girl but wasn't as violent as the others even if she looked like she could break his twin in two.

Uri snorted but Mary ignored it. "Listen, ye have choice. Either ye leave 'ere and ferget ye ever saw us or yer body is takin' a swim in t' Olorun tonight." Mary's dark brows were pulled together as she looked Aly over then let her eyes drift to Alan.

Alan was worried for a moment until he looked and saw that Aly had caught a lie with her Sight, but not one that worried her. "We won't say a word, I just had to find the girl that cut my belt purse, its been bothering me. You put away your knives and my sister will do so as well."

All the girls turned to look at Alan. Uri looked mad. Mary was thoughtful. Aly was amused, like she always shared a joke with herself. Elly was still almost emotionless except for her sad eyes.

"Sheath 'em," Mary told Uri.

The other girl looked like she was about to oppose but there was a sharpness in her leader's dark green eyes that made her put the blades away.

Alan was freed by his sister and the five people stood silently. Each one had a million thoughts racing through their minds about who would move first. Alan moved to rub his wrist where the ropes had chaffed him and three of the young woman in the room fell into fighting stances again. Alan jerked back and bumped the wall he stood next to. Then the silence was broken by the wail of a child.

The first real expression that Elly displayed was a scowl, aimed at Alan. The large girl slipped through the door near her as the others watched.

"Well," Alan said and grinned. He stepped forward and bowed with the eloquence of a player. "I am Page Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. This is my sister Lady Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop." He nodded at his sister.

"Aly, please," Aly told them with a grin like her brother's and a small curtsy.

Uri rolled her eyes at them but Mary grinned. "I'm Marisle, Marisle Canter."

"We call 'er Mary though. I'm Uri." The dark skinned girl nodded her head at them. "An' I ain't Carthaki or Barzun, or anythin' like that b'fore y' think that."

"She's kyprish," Mary told them with a smirk, "And she's very touchy about it, too."

"In there is Elly, Elly Ironcleave, an' she's lookin' after my sister, Phoebe," Mary added. "And did you say Cooper?"

"And Pirate's Swoop?" Uri looked them both over with hidden interest, "Like the Lioness's Pirate's Swoop?"

Alan chuckled as Aly rolled her eyes. "Yes, " Alan told them. "We're the lioness's children."

"An' George Cooper's?" Mary asked.

This time Aly grinned, "He's our Da."

Both the girls grinned broadly and looked them over. The twins were swamped with questions about the Lioness, and the famed Rogue who walked away alive. Both of them happily answered the questions as they sat in chairs around a small table. The only other thing that might have distracted them was when Elly came back with a young girl and a doll. Elly took care to brush out the child's dark hair and plaited it back before tying it off in a ribbon that matched her emerald eyes.

As the day wore on, Alan told them he had to leave so he could prepare to serve at the banquet, Aly left with him after saying their good byes.

"Well, who would have thought that we could find friends in a kidnapping?" Alan asked his sister.

"You evidently," she told as she watched a pair of Provost's Guards walk down the street. "Let's just hope they don't get put in the cages any time soon." Alan arched an eyebrow. Aly shook her head. "Even if Mary didn't cut your purse, those two look like they're in the middle of mischief. Both are fighters and neither of them try to hide it very much. Elly is quiet but I think she tries to hold a respectable home in there, but I think she's trying to hide the fact that part of the income comes from the other two's dealings."

Alan nodded with his rarely serious sister. "I'm surprised they aren't sworn to the Rogue yet."

Aly nodded. "For all we know, Mary's after his place"

* * *

**A/N: SO what did you think? Let me know in a nice little, and I would love it :D**

**Excerpt:  
**Aly shrugged, "I needed a change of scenery. I'm here for Da. Da is here to keep the peace between Ma and Uncle Jon, like Aunt Thayet. And Ma is here for Neal and to 'laugh in Wyldon's face when Keladry walks out of the Chamber'."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: So you probably hate how slow my updates are but I'm rarely at the computer anymore, senior year can be hectic when you have nothing to do. SO I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and trying to get over the category changes._**

**_I know lot's of people are reading this so how about a few reviews :D please._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

All the first years were standing in their best palace uniforms of red and gold. Every hair was in place, and every hem straight. The pages were kept in line by the Master of Ceremonies as the pages bustled from table to table serving nobles and important court figures.

"Oh, come on, Alan!" Tybalt rolled his eyes at the older boy. "You just 'had a nice chat and let them go'?"

"You should have at least threatened them with the Provost's Guard," Teldon told his friend as he handed a dish to Lachran.

"I didn't see the need to," Alan retorted."And how was I supposed to explain that? Yes, my sister and I tracked down this cut purse and her friends before towing them in."

Tybalt snorted. "Yeah, even I have a hard time choking that down."

Alan turned to hand the dish he held over to the next page when Lachran stumbled into the passage, covered in a sauce and a mortified look on his face. Alan whistled silently, "What happened to you?"

"Will," Lachran mumbled as Master Oakbridge stared at him.

"You, take Alan's place. Alan, Lachran shall explain where he was," Oakbridge told them before swooping down on a second year who was about to drop a plate.

Lachran told Alan his assigned table before stepping into the line of first year pages. Alan took a meat dish and walked out into the grand banquet hall. He saw many of the nobles all dressed in fine silks and velvets. Large banners were hung on the walls and candles lit the room.

He came to the table he was supposed to be serving and grinned down at the young ladies until he saw who was their dining companion. Most of the young women he knew for different reasons. One was a Rider group leader, another was simply a noble in the Riders. Another was the daughter of a friend of his parents, fresh out of the convent. A few more were from the convent and another, the youngest, was the one he scowled at.

"I thought you were going to skip most these?" he asked his sister as he set the dish in front of the young ladies.

Aly shrugged, "I needed a change of scenery. I'm here for Da. Da is here to keep the peace between Ma and Uncle Jon, like Aunt Thayet. And Ma is here for Neal and to 'laugh in Wyldon's face when Keladry walks out of the Chamber'."

"Well," Alan said thoughtfully. "Enjoy, I'm back to my duties." Alan left the young ladies and went to get more plates to carry over to them.

As he moved back through the banquet hall, he looked around for specific people. He saw his parents talking easily with his Aunt Thayet, the Queen of Tortall. His Uncle John was speaking quietly to Duke Baird, and he could even see his Uncle Numair coming over to speak to them.

"Alan," Aly began while Alan passed by. "what happened to your friend, Lachran, who was serving us?"

"Conservative that aren't fond of his aunt, Keladry. It hasn't really sunk in on them who I am, yet."

Aly scowled in the direction of the kitchen but picked up the conversation she was having with the other's at the table.

After Alan had finished serving the meal and sugar delicacies were presented to the guests, the pages were released to their suppers as the guests began to leave the dining hall and squires started to take over.

Alan barely pulled himself up to his room before he fell asleep, still in his uniform. He was woke the next morning by pounding on his door before he heard murmuring. Someone outside pushed the others back before his door swung open, revealing his sister, Sam, and Lachran.

"Wakey, wakey, Al!" Lachran chimed.

"You missed breakfast but your talented sister who knows how to pick locks brought you food." Sam sat down heavily on the foot of his bed.

"Alan would you get up already," Aly demanded and flicked his ear.

"You three could wake the dead," Alan mumbled and covered his head with his pillow.

"Neal went into the chamber this morning," Aly told him.

Alan sat up straight and started to pull out his plain tunic and breeches before going into the privy to change. When he came out, the other three waited for him at the door. They rushed down the hall and rounded a corner just in time to see their mother supporting her dark haired squire from the chapel.

Alanna shot them a glare that said 'leave him alone or else' before escorting him down to his room.

Aly looked at her brother "I hope you're happy that we could be here sooner."

"Oh get over it, Aly." Alan turned to walk back to his rooms. "It's bad luck for us pages to go there anyway."

Midwinter day was upon them quickly. He sent his gifts out to his family and friends among the pages. He was happy to see a new bridle for Dag from his grandparents, a sword from his parents, and his sister even went through the trouble of buying him a tack cleaning kit from Raven Armory.

He enjoyed the small trinkets that were sent to him by his friends made him smile. Teldon had sent him a new quill made from an eagle feather. Sam and Tybalt both sent him sweets. Bryce gave him a new long cloak and note saying 'for when he finally decided to grow up', and Lachran had even given him a sharpening stone.

When Alan went out he looked in to see Teldon reading the book on the creation of the Provost's Guards that Alan had given and was sent away with a scowl. He found better company in Lachran and Tybalt who joined him in more festive activities. They went skating on the frozen pond and had run into Bryce complaining about Sam and his way of fun.

The four of them had went in search of Sam, only to find him in Aly's company. Bryce crossed his arms over his chest looking at the pair. Alan simply rolled his eyes before bidding his friends goodbye and dragging Aly off to visit family.

Later that evening, Lachran had come to claim Alan back for his friends saying that they should sleep since that had to serve again the next night.

"I don't know why Sam bothers with her so much," Alan mumbled to his sponsor. "She just likes to toy with boys."

Lachran shrugged, "Sam's not known to be serious with his flirtations, don't worry about him."

Alan scowled even more. "Like that makes me feel better about things."

"Well--"

"Look who it is, " Will grinned as he started walking beside the other boys. Another boy, Ulric, came up beside Alan, and one more from behind.

"Go away, Will," Lachran snapped.

Will made no sign of moving. "I'm sorry. Are you making funeral plans for your aunt, Keladry?"

"No, more like celebration plans for the second lady knight."

"Oh, do you still have hopes?" Will sneered. " That trollop will be lucky if the Chamber door even opens for her."

"Shut up!" Alan growled.

Will put a thought ful look on his face. "But I suppose it will just to return the favor seeing as how she did for everyone else. Maybe I ought to go and see her---"

Lachran lunged at Will and plowed the boy into the stone wall. He continued to throw his fists into any surface on the other boy. Alan turned and put himself between Lachran and Ulric, the other boy that came with them strayed off to the side. Ulric dove at Alan and smashed him into the floor. The other boy moved in to help Will.

Will threw his knee into Lachran's side as Lachran's fist met his teeth and the other boy beat on Lachran's shoulders. Alan punched Ulric in the ribs trying to get the bigger youth off of him as Ulric fist collided with the side of his head.

"What's this?! A little help over here!" Someone yelled and servants started to pull the boys apart. "Enough all of you!" A man with brown hair pulled Alan up off the ground. He wore the tunic and hose of a nobleman and he looked over the boys. "Lachran?"

"Uncle Conal," replied Lachran steadily. "We fell. Would you kindly put us down."

Conal of Mindelan scowled at them. "I'll put you all down in Lord Padraig's office."

Conal did as he said and all the pages told the story of 'falling' to Padraig before the training master sent them to work two bells time for the next two Sundays in different areas of the castle. They all took the punishment before slipping off to their rooms.

The rest of Midwinter passed quickly. Alan, Bryce, and Teldon had spent the last day of Midwinter in the practice yards. They had seen the famed Keladry of Mindelan wandering around the palace before her ordeal and the boys decided that she looked nice enough, but more quiet compared to Lachran.

Alan was able to laugh at the gloating he saw when his mother went to visit King Jonathan the next day after Keladry had been knighted and he laughed even more when Lachran all but jumped up and down in front of Will and Ulric.

He thought about it and decided that Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan deserved her shield, more than most, if the tales Neal -now Sir Nealan- had told him were true. The things that happened to her compared to what happened to Lachran was like a forest fire to a candle. His mother was happy for the girl and so was his Uncle Raoul, her knight master. He just hoped he could make it that far.

* * *

**_A/N:Hope you guys all liked this, I know I like to write Aly, I'm going to be sad when I have to send her off to the isles. sigh._**

**_Excerpt:  
_**_He glanced at the window, "You didn't use the door did you?"_

_Mary grinned. "Nope."_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: So I would really like to apologize for the lateness, I've been out of the writing business for a while. so please forgive me.  
_**

**_I am not Tamora PIerce_**

**_Without any more delay...Chapter 9_**

* * *

Alan's training went by faster than he could have ever expected it. Lachran was no longer picked on by Ulric or Will but that didn't stop the tension between them. If anything, the newly knighted Keladry only made words sharper between them.

Other than arguments with the other pages, the year was boring. They trained. The studied and they prepared. Even their summer camp went by without Alan being a part of anything big.

A few of the older pages happened to stumble upon a spidren attack but by the time Alan and the other's had gotten there, Bryce, and a few others had killed them. Padraig had complimented them and the cleanup had began.

Finally the pages were released from training for their summer holiday. Once again, Alan found himself living a dull life in Corus, in the town house that his grandparents owned.

Alan lazed about in the sitting room. He was in the middle of reading a letter from his mother. She would be there shortly to bid him good bye; a war was on the rise.

He wasn't sure what he thought about the new about the reports from Scanra and the strange killing devices that were being used.

He knew about the horrors of war, and knew the dangers they brought, but he also knew about the lives that would be destroyed if some people were not stopped. Fear could bring a country down to its knees; Maggur had brought that upon Scanra. Only true kingdoms could come together under a monarch that wanted to better the country.

He knew wars were necessary. True peace could never really exist. Then he thought about his mother, though.

His mother was at the spear point of would be the one to lead armies in place of the King. She was the one that would force an enemy to yield, if she could. If not, she would die trying.

That's why Alan wanted to become a knight. To help the country, to be part of that spear point that protected his country.

He would help even if it was the last thing that he would do.

He just had to finish training.

"Alan?" A voice brought him out of his day dreaming. "Alan, are ye listenin'!?"

Alan jerked up from his seat and looked around. Staring at him from the seat across from him was a short girl with black hair and green eyes. "What do you want, Mary?"

Mary rolled her eyes at him, "Well, I thought ye wanted t' go down to the market t' day but I guess not." She stood up and started to move to the window.

"Mary, wait," Alan told her. He glanced at the window, "You didn't use the door did you?"

Mary grinned. "Nope."

"Let's go, but let's use the door." Alan led the way out the front door.

Alan showed her out the door and through the city. They would joke and taunt as groups of people would move away from the bawdy girl and well dressed boy.

"Oh but Sir Alan, however could I protect my virtue without an army maids!?" Mary gasped and threw herself into Alan's arms, almost knocking him into a merchant couple.

"Fear not, Lady Marisle, for I, Sir Alan the unstoppable shall protect--" Alan ran right into the lead rope of a stubborn mule and flipped over it, onto his back on the ground, groaning in pain. "You," he moaned and clutched his stomach.

Mary laughed as she walked around the mule and it's owner. She offered Alan her hand to haul him to his feet. "Thanks for nothing, Mary," Alan mumbled to the laughing girl. "You could have warned me."

"And miss the show?" Mary grinned and ducked down an alley. Alan shook his head but followed. "That would be awful."

"Mary!" Alan heard someone calling and turned to look around, expecting one of Mary's acquaintances."If it ain' t lil' Mary."

"Zeke," Mary snapped and moved to put her back to the wall.

A large young man with a pock marked face and cropped black hair came forward. His hands were resting on his belt where Alan saw the imprints of daggers. Two more boys came into the alley, one with a broken broom handle, and another, younger boy, without a weapon.

"Mik, Cramer," she said to the empty handed boy then the other.

"Who's yer boy toy there?" Cramer asked and jabbed his make shift weapon at Alan.

Alan stepped aside and glared. "M' names Al."

Zeke snorted, "Aren't ye goin' a bit ou' o' yer league there, Mary? I mean come on, a merchant's son?" Zeke's eyes looked over Alan's well made clothes with scorn.

Alan didn't correct the boy, so Mary didn't see the need to either. "Go away, ye worthless scut."

"Ye talk pretty big when ye got this boy here to stand up fer ye," Cramer told and twirled his stick. "Ye shoulda stayed home with yer nursemaid, tha' lumberin' oaf, Emmy, is her name?"

"Leave Elly ou' of this," Mary hissed but her hand dropped to a set of daggers she carried. "Or I'll make ye wish ye never even seen her."

"Like we're real scared of ye and long britches here," Mik nodded to Alan.

"They're both dumb curs, Mik. Don' bother with 'em." Cramer rested his broom handle across his shoulder. "Let's go Zeke, these guys are borin' me."

Zeke ears turned red for a moment, then he swung at Alan and aimed a punch at the page's head. If ALan learned anything this past year it was how to dodge a punch. Alan ducked under the fist and moved to bring his own up, but Mary had beat him to it.

The small girl had dove at Zeke and was pummeling his body with her smalll fists, aiming at pressure points and openings that he couldn't keep covered.

Cramer raised the broom handle to hit Mary but Alan reached out and grabbed the end of it. Mik jumped on top of Mary and Zeke, all three of them landing blows but Mary seemed to have a better idea of what she was doing. After Mik was punched in the face three times, he realized that he had better chances if he went and helped Cramer attack Alan.

Alan and Cramer fought over the make shift weapon. Alan had rammed it into the other boy's stomach twice but the boy was determined, that was for sure. Cramer twisted and made Alan's eye connect with his elbow, that was when they heard the yelling and all five of them had water dumped on them.

Alan stepped back and started to wipe the water away from his eyes but someone had grabbed his arm and dragged him away, running away from whoever stopped the fight.

"What?" Alan glanced over his should and saw Zeke and Cramer trying to twist themselves out of a pair of Dog's hands.

"If we get far enough away. They won' even remember us. So run," Mary told him as they raced onto a crowded street.

"Running from the law, me, a page." Alan laughed as they walked past a group of merchants.

"Terrible bein' 'round me, ain't it?"" Mary grinned at him and looked around."Soldiers are comin'. How come?"

Alan looked over and the group of men dressed in the maroon of the regular army. "YOu know the problems we've been having with the Scanrans, right?" She nodded her head. "Well, we're preparing to attack. The armies, and the Riders, and even the Own, are preparing to mobilize, some are already up there.

"Anyone you know goin'?"

Alan swallowed hard. "My ma, and Uncle Raoul."

"Your Ma?" Mary looked at him for a moment then she nodded. "Makes sense sendin' the Lioness in to run 'em out fast. Who's this Raoul fellow? Anyone I might know?"

"The Giantkiller," Alan told her and they turned onto another main street that would lead them back towards the palace.

Mary shook her head at him. "Are all the nobles nice an' cozy with all the legends?"

Alan laughed at her. "Not does get really annoying, though. Having all those legends around you, it makes you seem so unaccomplished."

"I bet," Mary said as her green eyes stared off into nothing and her mind considered a life where simple things would be so overlooked.

Alan tried to think about what his life would be like if he was simply another noble without such accomplished role models to look up to. He wondered if he would have even tried for knighthood in the life where his adoptive family was not there.

He couldn't even begin to fathom being raised in a family where his mother stayed at home and ran the house while his father did nothing but beg for the king's favor through the work of a courtier.

As the two walked back out onto a street a group of soldiers was coming by. Alan looked over them for familiar faces but saw none. As he was about turn back to Mary so they could continue their day trip a large man on a horse hoisted Alan up right off his feet and onto the horse.

Mary let out a snarl as she jumped up at the man grabing on to Alan's shirt with one hand, trying to pull Alan down with her weight and using the other hand to pound the big man's shoulders before she looked at the man's smiling face.

* * *

_**A/N: Be sure to leave a nice review!  
**_

_**excerpt:  
**"Kyprioth's blessing!" Uri's dark eyes flashed. "What if the Dogs got 'er."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: So is this better for updating times? Hopefully.  
Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, milord." Mary dropped back down to her feet and dipped into a curtsey. "Please forgive me.I din' realize who you were at first.

The very large man on top of the horse laughed at the poor girl. His dark eyes were merry as his black curls bobbed with his laughter. "Alan, maybe you should make introduction's before your mother's face get's stuck like that."

Alan was dropped back down onto the ground and he straightened while he grinned and dusted off his shirt. "This is Marisle Canter." He gestured to Mary. "Mary, this is my Uncle Raoul. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak , The Giant Giller, and Knight Commander of the King's Own."

"It's a pleasure, milord," Mary said and kept her eyes down cast.

"And this is my mother," Alan told her and presented the woman next to Raoul. "Sir Alanna or Pirate's Swoop and Olau, The Lioness and King's Champion."

Mary took a sharp breath and curtseyed again. "Lady Knight, it's an honor."

"Alan...?" Alanna looked at her son.

"Mary is a friend of mine, we were spending the day in the markets. I didn't know you were arriving today." Alan gave his mother a crooked grin.

"Well, I'll be going to the townhouse, Raoul is going to the palace, but you can see him off later."Alanna clucked to her horse to get the animal moving.

Raoul gave the girl a wink and grinned at Alan. "I will see you later, Alan," he said over his shoulder as he followed his red headed friend.

They watched the two knights follow the squad of soldiers up the road for a while. Noticing that they were both talking joyfully but their backs were ridged. Alan assumed their postures were due to the upcoming threat of war.

"Ye should be gettin' back, Alan." Mary smiled and started to walk back towards her lodgings. "I should be home b'fore Elly has to go t' work and Phoebe still needs somethin' fer supper."

"I'll see you around, Mary!" Alan called and jogged off to catch up with his mother and uncle.

When he did catch up with them his mother grabbed his arm and swung him up behind her in the saddle before they trotted to the townhouse and bid Raoul good bye.

His mother's bags were carried away by servants, her horse was taken by a hostler, and her son helped her into the house.

She sat down on a large couch in the sitting room downstairs after she had washed and changed. Alan was sitting across from her and waited for her to be comfortable before he began his interrogations.

"So what is going on?" he asked as soon as she looked up at him.

Alanna sighed. "Your father has agents talking about a king in Scanra, and not too long before Raoul came back from up North, his squire, Keladry, led an attack on this killing machine. Big things that have razors and giant bones, and sound all but pleasant from what he told me and the reports I got" Alanna rubbed her face with her hands. "Rumors are that if it does come to an all out war like we expect, those killing machines will be the deciding factor."

"Why was Raoul with you, I thought he was supposed to be up north still?"

"Well he was on leave to see Jonathan about these killing machines, we're having a huge meeting with as many mages as Numair can bring in and as much information as your father and grandfather have been keeping under wraps."

Alan cocked his head to the side. "Who's on the northern border now?"

"Oh we've got several forts, I'm supposed to be head one, Raoul, Wyldon of Cavall, there's more but we have a refugee camp up there that's seeing just as much combat as the forts."

"A refugee camp?"

Alanna nodded and looked down into her hands. "They've been fighting off everything, and doing a great job of it too with barely any soldiers, minimal supplies, and they are in a shack compared to Giantkiller."

"Who's in charge of that?"

This time his mother looked up at him with a wicked grin on her face. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

They both broke out into laughter at the thought of all the conservatives hearing about that.

"Oh they'll say she's doing something wrong," Alan told his mother. "They'll say she slept with the enemy to keep them from killing everyone."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "People were already complaining about how she's ruining the minds of proper young ladies ever since some are talking about the Riders and Knighthood."

"They'll get over it or they won't," Alan grinned.

**~a~A~a~**

Alanna rolled her eyes as a dark skinned girl jumped up and grabbed onto Alan's saddle horn. Dag's calm demeanor kept him from stomping on the girl.

"Uri, you're going to get yourself killed if you do that!" Alan snapped but was contradicted by the horse just gazing over at Uri.

"Alan, I'm going to tell your training master you're no longer allowed into the city if these girls keep throwing themselves on you." She smiled wickedly and waited for her son to make his greetings.

Uri dropped to the ground and curtseyed quickly, but Alanna saw the slits in the girl's dress. "Lady Knight. Y' must be the Lioness. It's a true honor, Lady. M' name's Uri, I'm a friend of Alan's."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Uri." Alanna let her horse to move along, slowly.

"What's wrong, Uri?" Alan asked and he saw Elly come down the street from behind Uri with the tiny version of Mary on her hip. He raised a hand to wave. Elly gave a faint smile and nodded her head.

"It's Mary, Alan," Uri told him quickly. "She was supposed t' be back after she went t' the market with y'. Did y' even see 'er t'day?"

"She was with me today; we had a bit of trouble with some young lads, around my age. The leader's name was Zeke. A couple of Dogs came and broke it up. She was fine when she left me."

"Kyprioth's blessing!" Uri's dark eyes flashed. "What if the Dogs got 'er. Or worse, the Rogue? He's been after us fer a while now."

Elly's eyes fell on Phoebe and a frown tugged at the edges of her mouth. "The Rogue wants your heads."

Alan's brow furrowed. "What happened between you and the Rogue?"

"Never y' mind that," Uri snapped. "I got t' go an' look fer Mary."

"I'll see what I can do to help you find her. If she is in the cages, don't hesitate to come to me for bribes." Alan dug into his belt pouch and pulled out a few silver coins. "Use this, if you need to, if not, consider it supper for you guys. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Alan turned Dag's head and trotted up to meet his mother. "Mary's missing, Ma. Do you really need me at the palace?"

Alanna turned her violet gaze upon her son. "Go, but come up there as soon as you can and if you need anything, don't be afraid to send for me. Here." She shoved a few heavy coins into his hand and he tucked them away.

She couldn't say anything; Alan was already going back to Uri. Alanna gave a faint smile and left him to help his friends.

Alan dropped onto the ground holding the reins in his left hand. "Let's go to the nearest Kennel and do what we can there." After that, we'll figure something out. I thought you were supposed to be at work?" He looked at Elly, he knew she was the one that kept them from becoming completely engulfed in the criminal world.

"She wanted t' help find Mary. We can't jus' leave one of us out like that." Uri's dark eyes looked at Alan like he was about to tell her she was wrong.

"I understand," Alan told her. "Why don't we take Phoebe, while Elly goes to work. We'll speak with the Provost's Guards."

Elly looked skeptical but she handed Phoebe over to Alan. He grinned and swept the five year old up into the saddle on Dag's back and the girl laughed with joy.

"D' we get to go fer a ride, Al?" Phoebe asked Alan.

He smiled a the girl, "For a little one, lass." He linked his hands together and gave the short girl a lift up into the saddle behind the child. Uri scowled but didn't say anything as she accepted and he pulled himself up behind the other two.

"Y' sure this beast can take all of us?" Uri asked while fidgeting.

Alan chuckled. "He trained to hold a grown knight in full plate armor, weapons, supplies, and then anyone that needs help. I think Dag can handle an old page, a scrawny thing like you and Phoebe will be nothing." He patted the horse's side affectionately.

The three of them trotted to the nearest kennel and dismounted. Alan didn't like leaving his mount out here but he pulled him into the small yard on the side of it and tied the animal there.

Alan led the way into the small building; Uri stayed by his side and held Phoebe's hand tightly as her eyes darted around the room.

The floorboards squeaked when they stepped on them but the small room was very plain. A tall desk sat on one wall, a bench along another and two doors that must lead farther into the building waited in front of them.

Alan walked forward and stood before the desk, meeting the desk sergeant's eyes squarely. "I'm here looking for a girl, a year younger than me. She has black hair, green eyes, she's short, and goes by the name Marisle Canter."

The man behind the desk glared down at him. "And why should I help ye, thieves I'm sure you lot are."

"I am no thief," Alan declared and pulled his chin up. "I am Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. Son of Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, The King's Champion. I request your assistance."

The man's brown eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and bowed, his dark hair flopping into his eyes. "I beg your forgiveness, milord. I'll check our records right away."

The man bent down over a book and started flipping through the pages. He ran his finger down the lines of writing. "Here we are, Marisle Canter, arrested this afternoon for fighting in the streets, sir. I can release her to you, and the other young boys in for the same offence as well. After the fines are paid, milord."

"I'm only here for her, how much?" Alan asked. The man looked over Alan's shoulder and back down.

The arrangements were made quickly with a small fine. The man behind the desk rushed back into one of the doors and came back with Mary.

The girl widened her eyes as she rubbed her wrists from the leather ties that had been used to hold her. "Great Mother, she came to get me ou' of here?"

"I'll need your signature, Milady," the sergeant walked past Alan to the door.

Alan looked at the desk sergeant, confused, until he saw who was leaning in the door. "I could have handled this."

The Lioness shrugged as she scribbled her signature across the paper. "I thought things would be quicker if I came along and I saw someone going to the palace and knew the meeting would be delayed anyway, so I came here to help out."

"Thank ye Lady Alanna, I can't show ye how grateful I am." Mary curtseyed deeply to the red headed woman while taking her younger sister's hand. "And I'm sorry to cause ye any trouble."

The nobles walked out the door, the girls following them. Uri started walking down the steet to their lodgings after making her goodbyes. Mary told Phoebe to go with Uri and that she would be there in a minute.

Mary walked around to the yard where Alanna and Alan tied their horses. Alanna was mounting but Alan was knocked into his horse as Mary threw her arms around his torso.

"Thanks, Alan." Mary held on tightly. "I don't know what would of happened if I didn't have anyone to bribe 'em fer me. I might of been whipped fer my smart mouth."

Alan wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry about it Mary, just get going."

Mary backed away while blushing and took off running to catch up with her sister and friend.

Alan mounted and followed his mother.

"That's it, Alan." Alanna told him while laughing. "You're not to go into the city anymore."

Alan grinned, "I'm not nearly as bad as you were though. Why Do you need me at the palace anyway?"

"Prince Liam will be there, he's finally starting his page training this fall. I thought you could be company for him and Princess Lianne." His mother's back was turned to him but he knew she liked to have him be the 'escort' for anyone new to keep her from having to do it herself.

"So you push your 'Champion duties' on me, is that it?"

"Oh no, I'm pushing your own duties on you since Aly's with your father and I'll be in war meetings most the time."

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? Think Alanna might have a soft spot for the little thieves? haha_**

_**Excerpt:  
**"Princess Lianne of Conte, it is always a pleasure to see a fine lady such as yourself."_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:  
So, I know I've been awful compared to my past story updates but work with me, senior year and all. :D_**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy this, sorry if I don;t reply to your reviews unles you have specific questions, its review replies or updates i figured you would prefer an update._**

**_Also all of you who subscribe, be sure to let me know what you think that way I know if you like it or just waiting to see me fall on my face with this story ;D_**

**_I am Not Tamora PIerce_**

* * *

Alanna pounded on the door to the royal suite of the palace. Her small foot tapped door opened, not by a servant, but by a tall boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

The boy smiled warmly and opened the door, welcoming his friends. "Alanna, Alan! I haven't seen you in years!"

"You're too busy running around the country side with your brother and Numair," Alanna told the boy that was a year younger than her own son.

Prince Liam of Conte, the second son of Jonathan of Conte and his queen, Thayet, was known for his love of travel even at his early age. While most children were cranky he was looking at all the new sights and enjoying the trip, not just the destination. That was also the reason he was such a late starter for his page training, he had been on an extended trip to universities with one of his adoptive uncles, Numair. He also hadn't seen any of his family for some time and was happy to.

"Alan I haven't seen you ages," Liam smiled and clapped Alan on the shoulder. "Did you forget to grow?"

Alan glared up the six inches at the younger boy. "I blame my mother for my short stature."

Alanna scowled but the queen's beautiful face appeared near her son's. "Are you inviting our company in or leaving them out here?" Thayet asked good naturedly.

"Please come in Alanna," Liam smiled and bowed his head for the knight.

As Alanna walked through the door, Alan tried to follow but Liam started to shut the door on him. "Thanks Liam." Alan shoved the door open past the chuckling youth.

"Liam," Thayet warned.

"I was going to go out with Lianne before he got here though." Liam sighed and followed his company into the royal suite.

Thayet shook her head. "Why don't you two go with her?"

Liam smiled. "Let's go Alan and I'll tell you all about the universities." He pulled the older boy out the door with him, leaving their mother's behind.

"So where did she go? I haven't seen her in years either." Alan asked as the prince led the way to the stables.

"She went trifling about in the forest with a couple of Riders." Liam started to head towards his father stables, "I'll meet you near the page's practice courts."

Alan left the prince so he could saddle his own mount, Dag. Not long after their departure, they were trotting towards the forest on their horses. The two boys were trying to get caught up after their years of separation and tried to remember the days they had missed.

Liam chuckled and looked up as he saw three young ladies riding towards them. "Looks like they found us, Al."

Alan's gaze followed his friend. His jaw dropped because his green hazel eyes had no room for the plain looking ladies that held recurve bows at their sides. His gaze landed on a young woman that was the same age as his friend, Liam. Her dark tresses were coiled into a bun on the back of her head just above the fine curve of her neck. Brilliant blue eyes gazed up at him from above defined cheek bones and a sharp nose. Her full, rosy lips curl into a smile exposing teeth like pearls as she looked over the young page.

"Alan of Pirate's Swoop. Page Alan of Pirate's Swoop," she corrected herself. "How nice it is to see you."

Alan sat a bit straighter on Dag's back when the young woman said 'page'. "Princess Lianne of Conte, it is always a pleasure to see a fine lady such as yourself."

"But who are your lovely companions, sister? I don't believe I have met them?" Liam cocked an eyebrow as he looked over the other ladies.

"This is Lady Margret of Greenich," Lianne said while gesturing to a tall blond on her side. "And this is Lady Tiyana of Longbay." She presented the tanned woman with blue-green eyes and ash blond hair. "They are both in Mother's service as Queen's Ladies."

"I am Prince Liam and this is my friend, Page Alan," Liam bowed to the ladies from his saddle. "I'm sure we can protect my sister for the time being and you are welcome to do as you please the rest of the afternoon."

"Thank you, milord," Margret said in a sweet soprano voice. "How kind of you. We shall be with you again this evening Lianne, take care." The woman turned her horse towards the palace and the other lady followed.

"Good bye, Lianna," Tiyana called over her shoulder but let ehr eyes lingered on the young men.

Lianna smiled properly until the ladies were out of sight. "Thank Mithros they're gone. Let's go." The princess kicked her horse into a trot and started heading towards a thicket of trees. "You two wait right there."

Alan and Liam waited after exchanging confused looks until Lianne appeared leading her mount out of the thick with a a saddle bag on its back and her clothed in the same garments the Queen's Riders wore. "Let's go boys." She pulled herself up onto her mount and grinned.

"Are you still up to this all the time?" Liam asked as the three trotted towards the palace gates.

"Of course," Lianna replied indifferently. "At least I don't dress as a boy. Besides I wanted to see the city. I heard Alan goes into it quite often." She grinned back at the strawberry blond boy who was the same height as her.

The three traveled down into the city with little worry about who they were. The prince and princess laughed and paid no attention to what was going on around them. Alan was left to march alongside them without a worry in the world. The three decided to stop for a drink but didn't want to stop in at The Dancing Dove, they weren't sure about taking to members of the royal family and one of their close friends into the Rogue's court.

So the three of them went a smaller inn used more by visiting nobility and high class and giggling about old memories they shared a young woman came up to them with the three lemonades they had ordered when they first walked in. As the woman sat them down in front of the them, Alan looked up and grinned.

"Elly, how are you?" he asked kindly but saw a large scrape down one of her knuckles, he scowled. "What have you gotten into lately?"

Elly shrugged her broad shoulder and gave a faint smile to answer him before leaving the group and went back into the kitchen.

"I forgot she worked here," Alan mumbled to himself.

"Kind of a slow one, isn't she?" Lianne asked.

"No, she's just quiet."

Lianne nodded but just to pacify him, she didn't believe that the lumbering giant of a girl was 'just quiet'.

The door slammed open and exposed two girls. The one with dark skin half dragged the other through the door. Alan jumped to his feet and went to help Uri carry Mary in and set her on his chair.

"What happened?" he demanded and looked at Uri's battered form.

"She met with t' Rogue, he's mad at 'er. Want's 'er dead. Tried t' kill us both. We barely got ou'." Uri started to go to the kitchen. but dropped to her knees. Alan grimaced when he saw the long gash on her back.

"Lianne, go get Elly, tell her we need her right away, I'll pay for the time she loses." Alan started to lift Uri off the floor. "Liam, help me get these two up and out of here."

Lianne disappeared into the kitchen and returned with Elly, her sad eyes widening at the scene. Ignoring Alan trying to hold Uri up she lifted the girl up off her feet and held her up, effortlessly.

"Where is Phoebe?" Elly asked bluntly. "Where is she, Uri?"

Lianne rolled her eyes. "That can wait you--"

A glare from the tall woman made Lianne shut her mouth. "Phoebe?"

"Mistress...Lenna," Uri managed to say.

Elly nodded and the group walked out the back door, Alan and Liam carrying Mary and Elly leading the way with Uri in her arms. Lianne followed behind the group silently.

When they reached the young thieves' rooms, they placed the injured girls down, and Alan looked for Elly.

"Send for a Healer, I'll pay." Alan's eyes fell onto Mary again.

"Don't bother," Lianne told him and ignored the angry looks Elly shot her. Lianne stepped forward with deep blue fire growing in her hand. "I'm a Healer, and trained." She placed a hand on both of their backs and the fire burned into their bodies.

After a few minutes of this Lianne stopped and wiped the sweat from her brow. Uri fell asleep instantly but Mary looked up into those blue eyes that had just healed her.

"Who are ye?" Mary asked while her eyes fluttered.

"Lianne of Conte," she answered with a yawn.

"Good Gods," Mary mumbled. "I've just been healed by a no good princess."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates but I should be getting back on track with them now. REVIEW! COn crit, blind praise, hey I'll even take a flame.

Excerpt:  
_"Like you were just told to sit down and shut up by a dead tree?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes: SO, I have been working very diligently for all of you and have managed to get my writing self back in line, in the last four days I have managed to turn out 8 chapters, I think that is an all time record for me, so if you want to see those chapter pretty quickly, be sure to push the bottom button, you know which one I mean ;)_**

**_Happy 2010 Everyone!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce._**

* * *

"That ungrateful wench. I should have her arrested by the Provost's Guards," grumbled Lianne as she walked back and forth through the set of rooms that the young girls rented under Elly's name.

Elly sat at the table, stony and sorrowful. Her sad hazel eyes landed on Lianne's pacing form.

The princess felt the depth of Elly's gaze upon her and turned to face the elder girl. "Yes?"

Elly's eyes didn't falter in the slightest at the Royal's scrutinizing gaze. "Do not take everything she says as an insult. Do not hold her words against her. A royal should put propriety aside for the sake of worthy mercy and humanity." Elly stood up and left the room with her long, slow, but purposeful strides.

Lianne scowled but turned away from the door, there she saw Alan's green hazel eyes with his brows arched high on his head.

"I do believe that is the most she has ever said in anyone's presence," Alan said with a crooked grin. "She's a very proctective person, but that was what a reprimand from Elly Ironcleave feels like."

"Like you were just told to sit down and shut up by a dead tree," Lianne mumbled and slumped into a rickety chair.

Alan chuckled. "In a way. We should be going soon. Uri is starting to come to."

"Which one is which?" Lianne asked and stood up to head for the door. "The Bazhir or the other one."

"She's actually raka, from the Copper Isles," Alan corrected. "Mary is the one that called you a no good princess."

Lianne snorted. "She's one to talk."

"She just doesn't think when she talks."

"Yes she does Alan," Uri told him sternly and leaned against the door frame to the bedroom. "She jus' says wha' she thinks." The dark girl came over and sat at the table before looking at Lianne. "An' if y' hold wha' she says when she's barely conscious against 'er, she's right."

Lianne scowled at the girl then looked at Alan. "Can we go now? She's awake."

"We'll go as soon as Elly gets back. Liam went to get our horses from the inn anyway." Alan looked at the dressing on Uri's back.

Lianne sighed and placed a hand over Uri's shoulder. Blue fired formed over the girl's injury for a moment before receding back into its owner's hand. "She's healing naturally just fine."

The door opened and Elly came in with small child in her arms. Thick black tresses fell over the little girl's face hiding emerald eyes from the unknown company. Elly looked over at Uri, seeing if her friend was well, then turned to Alan, questioning with her eyes.

Alan nodded, "She's doing fine."

"Mary?" The little girl asked her giant protector.

"Asleep little one, but let's go check on her," Elly murmured and wandered into the room but stuck her head back out momentarily. "Prince Liam is waiting below with the horses. You may leave; I have everything under control here, now."

Alan nodded and started to walk towards the door with Lianne right by his side.

"And Alan," Elly said, stopping him at the door. "Thank you for everything, you too Princess." Elly curtsied and left the room.

Lianne followed Alan out of the room and down the stairs. "Back to the palace now? Or are we going to explore the city some more." she put her arm through Alan's and smiled at him.

Alan's cheeks burned red as he looked into those brilliant blue eyes. "Do you want to trek the city some more?"

"Absolutely not. We are going back right now," Liam demanded. "No more of this. You and your city friends. You having to go into the city to begin with. No." Liam pushed them both towards the horses.

"Who said you are in charge?"Lianne questioned.

Liam glared and refused to answer the question as he clucked to his mount. The young prince trotted on ahead.

"Come on, Alan. Let's go have some fun," she whispered to the Page. Alan looked reluctant. He knew he should go along with Liam but Lianne was a true temptress as she batted those dark eyes with her black hair falling by her pouting face. "Please Al, my brave page," she cooed.

With one more glance at Liam, Alan smiled. "Let's go." He kicked Dag into a trot as they made their way deeper into the city.

The page and the princess trotted into the city passing stalls of market places and scowling adults. Soon they started to race. To where? Neither of them knew.

Their horses' hooves clattered against cobblestone as people yelled at the daring duo that left chaos in their wake. Some people jumped aside, other's fell but the their laughter rang out through the side alleys and drowned at the other noises trying to reach their ears as Alan closed in on the princess.

"You think you'll get away from me!" he called out to her.

"I don't think, I know! You'll never catch up!" Lianne yelled back, her face alight with mirth and hair falling across her face.

They raced through the streets, stopping every so often to loiter near a stall, more often, they would duck in and out of streets. Once Lianne even led them through a courtyard full of children they had to dodge on their mounts and women shrieking curses at them both.

Lianne's cheeks flushed and threw her head back, her white teeth flashing in the sunlight as she smiled back at Alan.

Alan fell from his joyous state suddenly. His eyes widened and he yanked on Dag's reigns to bring the big animal to a halt when he saw the three black figures on the end of the alley.

Lianne turned around and tried to stop her mount as well but it only resulting in her mare rearing back and flailing hooves. One of the men jumped up and, grabbing onto the horse's halter, he pulled her head down to stop the animal.

The other man in black pulled Alan from his place on the saddle as the woman in black held Dag's reigns.

The man glared down at Alan. "Ye'll be comin' with us."

* * *

A/N: I try not to advertise too much on here but I would like to help out a few different things while I have your attention, I know there are atleast 26 subscribers to this and twice as many hits so if you are all looking for something to read or write check out the following forums...

http:// .net/forum/The_Men_of_Tortall/65012/ this forum has some excellent challenges for all ou who want a quick prompt.

.net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/ and here's a great forum to check out for some reading material. Great stories, and you could vote for some of your favorites coughlikemystoriescough ;D

Excerpt:  
_"Pouting is not becoming for a princess, my dear young highness."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: As always I apologize for the delay, but here it is. Thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarh for betaing!**_

**_I'm not TP_**

* * *

Alan looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably on the hard wooden bench he sat on. His arms were bound behind his back with leather ties. The flesh around the ties was starting to bruise. He looked up when the heavy door opened into the plain stone room, admitting one of the guards that checked him into his cell.

The man had dark brown, almost black, hair that was cropped close to his head and a clean shaven face. He looked down at Alan with brown eyes that seemed to cut right down to the bone.

"Ye're bein' released, Alan. If ye would come with me." He gestured to the door.

Alan nodded and stood, allowing the Guard to remove the leather ties from his wrists. "Thank you, Guardsman Winsel, but I don't suppose you could leave me in here and forget about me for a while could you?"

The guard chuckled and shook his head. "No lad, I couldn't hide ye if I wanted to, with the man who came to get ye."

Alan sighed while he rubbed his wrists. "I suppose it could be worse." He gave the man a crooked grin and followed him down the corridor.

The guardsman watched him for a moment over his shoulder. "Ye know, ye're not as persuasive as yer Da's girl."

"Aly?" Alan snorted. "She's always with Da, so she gets more practice," he said with a deep scowl.

The guard nodded, understanding the boy's unhappiness. "I got a brother, got all the attention in the family, 'cause he went into the family business, carpentry. I know what it's like, an' sorry."

"Not your fault, sir," Alan told the man with a wry smile. "That's just the way things go in my family."

The two of them walked out into the main room of the Provost's Guard Station. A man stood next to a tall desk at one end of the room. The usually merry hazel eyes had less laugher in them, but Baron George Cooper smiled at his son's captor.

"Thank you, Clarence." George came forward to shake the other man's hand.

"My pleasure, milord." Guardsman Clarence Winsel took the offered hand looked down at Alan. "He's a good lad, I think he just let the adventure get in 'im more than it should've."

"Aye, I believe so. How's your brother doing?" George glanced around the room for a moment.

The guard shot a look at Alan that seemed to say 'see what I mean'. Alan smiled.

"Tomas is doing well. He's up t' his ears in wood chips." The Guard smiled at the nobility before going to check a bit of paperwork on the desk.

"Alan, you have quite a bit of explaining to do, your mothers were both very worried," George said but there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Alan nodded and looked out a window and saw an escort of guards outside before scowling. George saw what he was looking at and chuckled. "Your godsfather sent them for his daughter," George explained.

The mentioned princess came through a back door with a Provost Guardswoman at her back. Alan noticed Lianne did not have any leather bindings or marks on her wrists. Lianne smiled innocently at the men. "Uncle George, how nice of you to come and get us."

George looked at the girl and grinned while shaking his head. "Let's get you back before your father sends the Own down here to retrieve you."

Lianne's smile sank into a scowl. "I don't need 'retrieving', Uncle George," she grumbled.

"Pouting is not becoming for a princess, my dear young highness."

Alan was about to laugh at his father's patronizing tone but stopped himself; he didn't want to catch the wrath of his mother when they returned to the palace.

"Your Highness, Milords," the guardsmen said with bows as the nobility walked out the doors.

Lianne's face hid none of the anger as she mounted the horse her guards held in place for her. She started to trot off and the ring of armed men circled her.

George watched them for a moment and let them get ahead before he looked at his son. "You're lucky they didn't decide to treat you more harshly. You're even more lucky that none of those Dogs were crooked. If they were she could be on a ship to The Copper Isles or even Carthak right now. The Carthaki's that are still giving Kaddar problems would love to get a hold of her."

"Yes, Da. I'm sorry." Alan looked down into Dag's mane, fidgeting with the reins. "I don't know what I was thinking."

George looked at him for a moment then up ahead at the ring of guards before nodding. "Come on, lad."

Father and son kicked their mounts into a gallop to catch up with the princess and her guardsmen.

**_xXx_**

Alan kept his head bent down and his hands clasped behind his back. He stood as straight as a pole listening to the king and his Champion scold him and the princess.

"Lianne, you will be going nowhere out of mine, or your mother's sight without your chaperones. Understand?" King Jonathan's deep voice boomed inside the royal sitting room.

Lianne rolled her blue eyes. "Yes, Father."

"And you will not try to get away from them. If you do you'll never be allowed out of the palace again, _ever _again," Jon's blue eyes flashed at his child's arrogance.

Alan kept his head down, he knew it would be his turn soon, and he didn't want to be caught up between the father, and the daughter, both who thought they are above any reproach.

"If you think you can keep me in this drab place, more power to you," Lianne said calmly while tucking a black lock of hair behind her ear.

Two sets of blue eyes bore into each other.

"You will be going nowhere," Thayet commanded from her place in a chair. "I will be hand picking the chaperones. From my Riders."

Lianne's eyes flashed to her mother's as they widened. "Fine," the girl snapped before storming out of the room.

Alanna now took this as her time to start examining her son. "You won't be leaving the palace any time soon."

Alan thought about the condition his city friends were in. "But--"

"No, Alan. Not only did endanger your life but Lianne's. Page training starts in just a few weeks. We're having problems on the border, I don't need you in the city for me to worry about, too."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You went into the city all the time when you were a page!" Alan's hazel eyes jerked between his mother and his father. "Please."

Alanna glared at her son. "No, and it doesn't matter what I do. I was with your father--"

"He was The Rogue!"

"He had ethics!" the Lioness snapped. "He was not some common thief. He cared about people. Unlike the riffraff you hang around, the Rogue-"

"The Rogue's a _slaver_, Ma! That 'riffraff' I hang around with is worth twelve of him!" Alan's fists were clenched at his sides. "Just let me--"

"No, Alan," his father told him. "You won't be going into the city, not until after your training starts."

"But Da--"

"Alan Cooper, go to your room in the page wing. _Now_," Alanna snapped. "You're acting like your sister now."

Alan huffed in anger as he stomped to the door, but stopped to bow to his parents and his godsparents before leaving. He stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him before throwing himself on the dusty bed.

_How dare they?_ he wondered. Not only had they forbidden him from checking on his friend, but they had compared him to _her_. To his sister. He couldn't just sit there for the weeks to come. He had to get out and there was nothing for him to do. He knew Teldon would be back earlier than the others, but that still wouldn't be for some time. He could go to the practice courts, but there would be no one to spar with.

His thoughts were interrupted from a knock on his door, but before Alan could answer it, it opened revealing his grandfather's shaggy face.

"Alan, my boy, I thought I would check on you. Liam told me what happened, and I took it upon myself to find out about your punishment." Myles came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his grandson's foot. "It'll be fine, Alan. It could have been worse."

"How?" Alan mumbled while staring up at his roof.

"Your ma was in a good mood." Alan laughed at his grandfather's words. "Truly, we just got word that your mother's favorite knight has been behind enemy borders, against orders, to retrieve a hundred-odd people. And she's shut down a major point of the war."

"Keladry killed the killing machines?" Alan sat up straight.

Myles smiled. "Kel killed the mage that made them and brought home her refugees."

Alan whistled. "That's something."

Myles nodded. "Your mother is going north tomorrow. Your father has paperwork to handle, like myself and your friend Lachran will be here soon for Prince Roald's marriage."

"How soon?"

"Oh...tomorrow."

"Thank you Grandda." Alan beamed at the old man.

"Now about your other problem, my boy, what is it?"

Alan scowled and looked to the floor. "My friends, Mary and Uri. They were hurt today and I wanted to check on them soon."

Myles ran a hand over his beard in thought. "Once your mother leaves, I think I can help you there."

* * *

**_A/N: SO what do you think? _**

_**Excerpt:  
**"Lianne reminds me to think of myself and not worry about all the expectations around me. She makes me stand out on my own without all the other people seeing my family. She's sees _me_, Mary!"_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: I know slow updates and what not, my usual aopologies for that.**_

**_Now, a quick question for all of you still actually reading this, and it sounds like something from my first fic haha, should I even continue this? I mean I hate leaving this up when updates are so few and far apart. I knew this was goign to be my last multichapter fic on here but I was thinking taking it off completely and maybe repost when I have it done. Any thoughts from anyone?_**

**_I am Not Tamora Pierce._**

* * *

Alan sighed as fell back onto his bed. The royal wedding would not be for another month. His friends from page training were all either in the city in their family's town houses or on their families' lands. Alan was stuck here in the palace. He tried finding Lianne and Liam but he could only seem to find time to spend with Liam, and that time was rare. Lianne was often with her elder sister, Kalasin, whose was in the middle of negotiations with the Carthaki ambassadors discussing the marriage contract that was being drawn up for Princess Kalasi of Conte annd the Emperor of Carthak, Kaddar.

Lianne looked for Alan but sadly whenever she did it seemed like all she wanted to do was sharpen her tongue on the good natured boy and then make everything better between them by smiling and apologizing for taking her anger out on him.

"You seem to be the only I can really talk to," Lianne told him as they sat in the sitting room she shared with Kalasin. "Everyone else gets mad or ignores me no matter what I say."

"Don't worry about it Lianne, but I think your father is trying to keep us apart." Alan sat back and leaned on a plush pillow. "Should I fear for my life?"

Lianne snorted. "He's worried about nothing. How do I have anytime to do anything with him constantly sending me away to do useless and boring little things? His next plan is to send me to Carthak with Uncle Gareth to speak with Emporer Kaddar about Kally. To 'encourage my future foreign dignities' or some such nonsense."

Alan's face instantly fell. "Carthak? When?"

"Oh, probably this winter season. I could speak with a few more people there about my Gift. Father wants me to go down into the Bazhir tribes thins spring with the pages so that I can spend a week or so with the Bloody Hawk tribe and their school for shamans."

"The Bloody Hawk were my mother's people," Alan told her and smiled at the thought about having Lianne tag along on the page's summer camp.

"That's what father said. He told me he would be putting me in their shaman's care for a little while, Kora, Kerremm, Kourrem, something like that." Lianne sat up off the couch she had been laying across. "Hide, Alan," she hissed.

"What?" Alan looked at her with confusion in hazel eyes as she shoved him towards the window.

"Get out on the ledge, someone's coming and you can't be found, you and I aren't supposed to be talking. We're 'bad _influences_ on _each other'_. _So come_ on, out on the ledge, walk across to Roald's room and use the servant's stair form there." Lianne helped him over the edge and rushed back in latching the window without a glance behind her.

Alan clung to the side of the wall and listened carefully hoping to see who it was. Then he heard that voice of the prime minister, _Sir_ _Gareth the_ Younger of Naxen. Alan sighed and crept along the wall to find Roald's _room unlocked_, and slide into the window so that he could rush to his own wing.

Alan walked into the _page's_ wing sighing. His only friend he could see could be leaving soon. She said it would only be for midwinter but they had the traveling to go through. They would _have_ to ride to Legann or Port Caynn before taking a ship to one of Carthak's ports. _Alan_ would be alone again, but he supposed he could get over that. He was used to being the odd man out.

He went into his room finding letters pushed under his door. He scooped them up off the floor and fell onto his bed, breaking the first seal. Holding the paper over his head he read the first line.

_Alan,_

_My warmest regards to you in the palace, the university let out for summer a while ago, I saw mother off, but luckily I've been allowed to examine some newer scrolls with one of my professors, wonderful man he is_,_ said I was one of the brightest men of my times. Anyway_,the_ scrolls are from Maren, talking of some of their explorations on magic being used by non mages. How odd!_

_Since I will have nothing to occupy myself for some time I will be visiting you in the palace__ soon. Father and Alianne said that they will also be here soon. So do not fill your days with too much beatings, royalty, or _riffraff_._

_Your Elder Brother, Thom_

Alan rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics. Sometimes Thom enjoyed Alan's business more than Aly did, and that was really saying something.

The second letter, which was more of note, opened to reveal a simple message summoning him to his grandfather. Alan set both letters on his desk before leaving his room and walking through the palace to find his grandfather's small but cozy suite of rooms. As the young page knocked on the door he heard laughing inside.

The door opened and Myles looked down at his grandson, "Alan, it's about time_**.**_ _**C**_ome in, come in." He shut the door behind the youth and smiled at him. "I told you I would help you with your problems in the city._**"**_

"How are you going to do that, Grandda?" Alan ran a hand over his strawberry blond head. "Da has people roaming around here somewhere, I know it."

Myles grinned down at the boy. "You forget, some of them are mine, too," he whispered near Alan's ear. "I was doing this type of thing before your Da knew what a whisper was." Myles straightened his back. "Get in here you riffraff," the knight called into the study.

Alan's face broke into a grin as he saw a girl dressed in the Olau colors. The green cloth with red stitches set off her dark green eyes and her black hair was pulled back into a simple braid.

She walked into the room with a small limp that was barely noticeable, but she grinned at Alan. "What trouble did ye an' tha' princess get into t' other day?"

Alan laughed and folded his city friend into a quick embrace. "Mary! I had no idea what condition you've been in. How you really were. I've had one note from Elly and it was simple, you know how articulate she is."

"Enough of tha', Alan," Mary chided and wagged her finger at him in mock anger, but the side of her twitched into a grin. "Now, I'm on my feet and walking."

"With a limp," Myles pointed.

"How did that happen?" Alan demanded while guiding Mary to a seat.

Mary's eyes darkened. "Me an' the Rogue don' get along well Alan, ye know tha'."

"But-"

"An' that's all ye'll be gettin' from me, too." Mary straightened the front of her dress and looked up at Alan. "Now what nonsense did tha' princess fill your head with?"

Alan sighed as Myles rolled his eyes. "I've got a bit of work to do, my boy." He ruffled Alan's hair. "If you need me I'll be in my study."

The two teenagers watched Myles exit the room before Mary looked at Alan's hazel eyes, staring off into a memory, before her eyebrow climbed up her forehead. "Well, Alan?"

"She's something else."

"I knew that."

"When we left you, we weren't ready to go back up to the palace, so we took off on this ride through the city, galloping the whole way."

"Getting a lot o' folks hurt," Mary mumbled, but Alan didn't listen.

"We were headed towards...gods I don't know where when two Provost's Guards--"

"Dogs, Alan. Tha's wha' we call them and it's much easier t' say."

Alan barely listened as he looked back at that day in his memory. "Dogs, well a couple of them grabbed her reins and mine and hauled us in to the nearest station."

"Kennel."

"Then we were locked up and my Da came with an order from the King to let us out into my father's care," Alan finished with a sigh and leaned back into his chair across from Mary's.

Mary watched his carefree attitude and shook her head at him. "Ye could've got hurt, Alan."

"Don't you start in on me, too," Alan snapped, coming out of his fantasies of having another day like that. "I've heard it from everyone. Even the king himself. I don't need to hear it from you, too. I was told I'm not to leave the palace until page training starts again and I rarely get free time then any way. It was fun, I don't care what anyone says! And I'd do it again!" Alan had come out of his seat while he ranted. Now he dropped back down and looked at Mary's stony face.

Her emerald eyes were as dark as when she spoke of the Rogue. "Ye don' care 'bout the people tha' got hurt trying t' get out t' way of ye horses. Ye don' care that for the past weeks ye've only two words of how Uri an' I've been? 'They're okay', tha's all she sent and ye're fine with tha'. Tha' princess is no good for ye Alan. Look how ye're actin'."

"I'm happy!" Alan told her and looked past her. "Lianne reminds me to think of myself and not worry about all the expectations around me. She makes me stand out on my own without all the other people seeing my family. She's sees _me_, Mary!"

"Tha's not you, Alan, ye're kind, and ye care, and ye don't mind tha' much if other people get all th' attention. Ye're not con--con-concealed. No, conceited, is wha' Elly said." Mary stood and looked down at Alan_**,**_ anger and hurt filling her.

"I'm Tortallan nobility; I have the right to ride my horse where I please." Alan looked her right in the eye without a hint of comforting softness.

"Tha's the ye that the princess has made of ye. I like the real Alan." She dipped into a low, clumsy curtsy and kept her eyes down. "Please forgive lowly city folk like meself, Page Alan of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, " Mary sneered. "I'll be goin' so I don' 'cause no more trouble. Please thank yer grandda, Sir Myles of Olau_**,**_ for helpin me get in t' see ye, Page Alan." Mary stood and walked stubbornly towards the door so that Alan couldn't see her limp or her tear filled eyes. She pulled the door open and walked out, leaving Alan to stare at the wood.

Alan glared at the door before throwing himself back into his chair with a huff. "Lianne wouldn't have acted like that."

"You wouldn't have yelled at Lianne like that," Myles told his grandson from the doorway. The knight settled himself in the vacant seat and pulled a small side table with a chess board set up between them. "Appease an old man, Alan."

The page nodded and made his first move. "No, I wouldn't have yelled at Lianne like that. She's more easygoing. She wouldn't have taken me so seriously."

Myles nodded and inspected the board. "The princess doesn't like to take things too seriously. She and your city friend were raised in two very different worlds. "

"Like Lianne knows how to have a good time, and Mary can only have fun when it suits her and not be happy for anyone else." Alan didn't even bother to really pay attention to the game.

"No I think that they just like to see different sides of you, Alan. You're an adaptable boy, you get along with most but you don't want to stand out too much. You're a good lad, you just aren't sure what you really want from life." Myles shook his head at the boy's move.

"I am very sure what I want in life," Alan informed the older man.

"And what is that?"

Alan opened his mouth to reply but stopped suddenly, pondering the question. Realization came across his hazel eyes and he looked down in shame. "I want to not fight with my friends, and for them to get along as well."

Myles nodded and smiled. "I always knew you were my favorite," he chuckled. "You write her a letter and I'll have it sent. We'll see if we can mend things up between you three. And you're in check my boy."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:I have felt so awful about leaving you all ahnging like I have, i have decided that this will not be finished any time soo so the next to 'chapters' I post will ben everything that I have written for this. My time has been taken away by college and I've moved over to work on little oneshots for a new fandom. I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me this long and if youve been with me since the abyss, I thank you and apologize again. I once promised myself I would rather kill my character than allow myself to leave an unfinished storyposted here.**_

_**Well here it is, minimal editing and all but what I have.**_

_**Again, i'm so sorry. here we go...**_

_**I am not Pierce**_

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

Alan worked on the practice courts. If nothing else, his restriction to the palace and his limited time with any other humans would be great for his hand to hand combat and swordsman ship. He worked on his own little style of fighting, a mix between swordsmanship cuts and blows before a twist or a kick into Shang styled combat.

He was engulfed in his work forgetting all the troubles he had since quarrelling with Mary. Myles had sent his letter but there had been no reply. Lianne was required to attend meetings about the Carthak trip. His sister and brother would be coming back next week, his last week before page training, and all of the other pages should be back next week as well.

With a grunt Alan slapped the ground and came up into a new kick. He pushed away his troubles for this. His clothes were streaked with dirt and dripped with sweat but he would be a good page, if nothing else.

"Ye're gonna kill yourself if ye aren't careful with that sword there, Alan."

Alan dropped his practice sword and spun around to see a city girl wearing a dress with spilt sides in the Olau red and green. He broke into a grin and rushed forward, stopping himself before he wrapped his grimy arms around her. "Mary, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I know, I talked to yer granda, I fergive ye, now come 'ere you dunder head." Mary wrapped her arms round his neck and laughed at the poor boy.

Alan picked her up off her feet before she swatted him on the back and demanded to be put down, Alan obliged.

"Now get back to work, an' show me what ye can do," May told him and Alan followed her orders.

Alan had just feinted with his sword in an intricate pattern before he heard the quiet "ahem," from behind him. Alan turned and grinned into those blue eyes. "Lianne! I thought you were in meetings all day?"

He went to embrace her but she place a hand on his chest and held him at arm's length, wrinkling her nose. "You stink, Alan," she informed him. "But still good with a sword," she said with a wink and walked around him, dragging her fingers across his chest as her strides carried her gracefully over to the fence where Mary leaned. The princess looked the city girl over carefully. "Lianne of Conte."

Mary looked the princess over, hiding any of her previous anger she had towards the girl, Myles had spoke of Alan's wish. "Marisle Cater, your highness," she said with a bow. "We've met b'fore but I was not feelin' my best."

Liane nodded. "About that, what did you mean about 'the no good princess?"

Mary swallowed hard and chose her words carefully. "Ye're known as the no good princess among my folk because ye're not like the other princesses. Ye like to go out of yer palace and do more than jus' sip tea and play at parties, your highness." Mary made sure to leave the parts about how people also knew she was very conceited and was sometimes a little too playful.

Lianne nodded. "And are you the one that's been picking up the name 'Marisle the Thistle' in some of the city inns?"

Mary blushed. "Yes, your highness."

"Good to hear, those city lads need to be kept at arm's length some days. No more of this 'your highness' when we only have Alan here, or our conversations will be horribly tiring." Lianne smiled and propped herself up on the fence next to Mary and looked at Alan expectantly. "Is there something we can help you with, Page?"

Alan had all but held is breath during the entire exchange. Now he shook his head in a silent reply.

"Then go to the bathhouse and wash before we go and take lunch in my rooms, Mistress Marisle, if you would please join us." Lianne extended her arm in the direction of her rooms.

Mary gave a wary smile and followed the young royal. "My friends call me Mary, your highness."

"Then come, Mary."

**_xXx_**

Alan hurried to the bathhouse to clean and pull on clean house, shirt, and tunic. He really did look like the young nobleman he was. He hurried away to the royal wing and join the girls. Alan walked into the room with his hair still wet from the bath, and getting long enough to be cut again falling into his face. Alan shoved his hair back away from his face and smiled at the girls.

Lianne stepped away from her pale wooden table and wrapped her arms around Alan. "There is the future Baron I know, he was beneath that layer of dirt I believe." Lianne smiled and pushed a wet tendril of hair farther away from his eyes before she sat back down, sweeping her light blue dress around her gracefully as she sat and looked up at him at him. "Shall we?"

Alan had a goofy grin spread across his face he gave a mocking bow and sat at the table filled with fruits and bread and other foods. "Please."

Neither of the nobles knew that Mary watched them both with sad eyes. She was seeing that side of Alan that she wasn't supposed to be around, the side of him that she was supposed to curtsy and grovel to.

"Aren't you hunger, Mary?" Lianne smiled and took a section of orange and placed it in her mouth as she leaned towards Alan, offering him a section of the Carthaki citrus fruit.

Mary gave a half hearted smile and grabbed a bright red apple from the basket, an honest fruit with a simple home here in Tortall. She watched them as she took a bite out of the sweet fruit and thought of the two people in front of her_. Apples and oranges. We're that different_.

**_xXx_**

Alan enjoyed his time with the young royal and the young thief. Both of them tried to sneak away from their other duties to see him. Before he knew it he would often find Lianne talking to Mary while they wandered around to find him. When he did see this he felt like he had accomplished something great.

Before Alan knew the time for his brother and sister's arrival had come. He sat at his desk reading a letter from Lachran telling him that he would be coming back to the palace with his family by the end of the week. A knocking brought Alan from his reading as he looked up at the door. "Just a minute," he called.

A spark of dark purple fire came from the knock on his door before it flew open, admitting his elder brother and his scowling twin. "Alan," Thom beamed at his young brother.

Thom of Pirate's Swoop and Olau had fiery red hair, much like his mother's and it ws all combed back into a short horsetail. He crossed his arms over a lean chest, with most his muscles coming from moving books. He had his father's warm hazel eyes that held and odd sense of mischief mixed with intelligence in them, they were also browner than his siblings.

Alan grinned at his brother; they hadn't seen each other in a year because Thom was so busy as a student. "It's about time you got out of your scrolls and came around to talk to the rest of us."

"Good luck with that," Aly snorted and jumped onto Alan's bed. "He wouldn't even let me open the door."

Thom rolled his eyes. "My way is faster."

"My way is more fun," Aly snapped.

"Or you both could have waited until I did it the right way," Alan said pointedly. Both of his looked at him with contempt and shook their heads.

"Alan, that would have been dreadfully pointless," Thom pointed out.

"Not to mention boring, at least Thom adds a bit of flash to things." Aly stood up and stretched. "So, my dear brothers, let' go outdoors to see how you've both come along in your time of study. Shall we?"

Both youths followed their sister out the door and into the hall, trading small bits of gossip from the palace to the university and even their home fief. As the three of them wandered out into the page's practice courts, the found a shady corner next to a tree where Alan and Thom could both show off their newest skills.

Alan pulled a practice dummy over to them and demonstrated a few of the most basic Shang kicks he knew along with a few swings of his practice sword.

Aly raised her brows. "I could actually use some of those kicks. They're quite nice, Alan."

Alan beamed at his sister before his brother could drag his mood back down. "It's so pointless. I mean come on; too bad you don't have the gift." Thom pointed at the dummy and the threads that withstood months of pages beatings, fell from the cloth with flashes of purple, taking arms and legs with it.

Out poured the straw inside and Alan could only gape at the ruined piece of equipment. "Now I'll have to fix that!"

"I thought you guys destroyed things all the time?" Thom wiped his hands together, all the remaining purple sparks left over disappeared into his palms.

"We do, but during our training the palace replaces them. On our own, we have to fix or replace them." Alan scooped up the arms and shoved the straw back in. "Now I have to bring it to a Taylor or sew it up myself."

"You can just leave it back in one of the sheds and forget you broke it," said a female voice from behind them.

Alan turned and saw his three friends that he had spent the summer with, the princess in a Rider uniform, the prince dressed in hose and breeches, and the thief dressed in her Olau serving girl disguise. Lianne smiled, "Well Alan?"

"It's against the code of Chivalry," the page said with a shrug.

"I can mend it for ye if ye like," Mary told him, inspecting one of the arms. "They're all clean cuts, how did ye do this?"

"It was my work, mistress," Thom said with a small bow. "Thom of Pirate's Swoop, Mage, at your service."

"Mage in training," Aly corrected.

Thom grinned and reached backwards to push her off the tree branch she sat on. Alan caught his sister's arm and helped her down.

"Marisle Canter, milord," Mary said politely. "Mary."

Thom raised a brow at the girl but cast an odd glance at his siblings. "Is this.."

"Yes," Aly told him. "Our friend from the city.

"Thanks," Alan mumbled as Mary took the broken dummy from his arms.

As the group enjoyed each other's company, they soon broke up into smaller talks Lianne and Thom speaking of magic, Liam, Aly, and Mary talking about a group of slavers that were caught in Port Caynn and thought the Rogue would save him.

Alan sat back and listened to both sides. No one seemed to realize that he was being ignored, everyone was intent on their own subjects. He knew this would happen, it always did. His more educated brother and far more interesting sister would always show up and take any attention he might have.

Sighing, he leaned back on his elbows and watched the animate conversations. Lianne's blue eyes flashed as she spoke of some superior spell, Thom almost-brown eyes were deep in thought s the princess explained her understanding of magic, and then Thom broke into a far deeper reason for why this happened in the Gift. Liam's thoughtful face nodded in agreement as Mary talked about how the Rogue was known for his cruel ways. Aly added her opinions, on the way the slavers snuck into the port, occasionally casting a concerned glance at Alan.

Alan shook his head and stood so he could go to his room and get the necessary tools to fix the practice dummy. He didn't bother saying goodbye, knowing no one would notice with Thom and Aly to entertain them. He was almost to the palace doorway when an arm wrapped around his.

His warm hazel eyes looked into green ones as the city girl smiled. "Come on, Alan, I told ye I would fix yer giant doll. Let's get yer needles and thread."

"Your sure you're not too busy?" Alan smiled and raised a brow in disbelief.

Mary mimicked his looked. "I'm never too busy to help ye."

**_Chapter 16_**

The young nobles and royals enjoyed their time together, Mary was unable to come into the palace with more people showing up but she still sent letters to Alan through Myles. Soon Alan's page friends had rejoined him at the palace and joined their group. Much like the first time Liam and Lianne met Thom and Aly, the page were just as taken with them. Sam tried to rekindle the relationship he had with Aly the previous midwinter but found that her flirty affections were more fun than real and often Alan would find Sam Tybalt arguing over whether or not Tybalt was flirting with Aly or not.

The first few weeks of Page training began with ease. Liam had joined the other pages, and the prince took off the novelty of 'the lioness' son' and replaced it with 'the prince'. Bryce, the big and burly fourth year had happily taken on the prince's sponsor position. Alan promised he would sponsor someone next year or when the war wasn't pounding on the northern border.

Finally, three weeks into page training, a week before Thom was to be going back to the university and when Aly returned home to help their father, the pages were given an afternoon off because the next day they were to be serving at the wedding banquet for Prince Roald, and Princess Shinkokami.

Everyone but Aly, Sam, and Liam met in Alan's room. Liam had to help his older brother, Lianne was supposed to be with Shinkokami but she had complained of a headache and was sent away, but she ran off to join her friends. Mary had even managed to get into the palace, with Myles' help and servants garb. Thom had even decided to quit pestering the realms strongest mage, his adoptive uncle, Numair, for the afternoon. Aly and Sam had ran oof together to get into gods only knew what mischief.

Alan sat under their normal tree with Lachran next to him, both of them leaning on their elbows and enjoying idle city gossip from Mary. Teldon and Thom were leaning against the rough bark, one with a book in his lap as he read, the other memorizing symbols that were drawn out on parchment. Tybalt climbed through the branches, every so often yelping in pain from a stick stabbing him. Bryce's large frame was sprawled out so his head was under the tree's shade and the rest of him was warmed in the fall afternoon heat. Lianne rested on her back, staring up at the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched the clouds float past.

The young people all jumped when they heard Alan gasp and grab his ankle. His eyes widened in surprise as he rubbed the suddenly aching joint. "Mithros," he mumbled.

"What was that, Alan?" Tybalt asked, sticking his head out of the leaves.

Lianne looked over at him with a bored expression. "You act like you just broke our leg."

"Aly?" Thom asked, setting his parchment aside.

Alan looked up at his brother and nodded. "It felt like she just twisted it, where were they headed?"

"The royal forest," Mary answered.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lianne told him.

"Should we go make sure?" Bryce offered, the year before he had his affections for the girl in question crushed.

Alan didn't bother with asking anymore questions, he hopped to his feet, stumbling once before his own ankle supported him, and he took off jogging in the direction of the royal forest.

Alan and the others broke up into pairs and groups to search the forest. Tybalt and Teldon started in together. Thom followed after the young pages after he and Lianne agreed a few sparks above the tree line would serve as a signal for 'we found her and are going back to the palace'. Lianne took Mary and Bryce with her, leaving Alan and Lachran to search together.

"Let's hope we don't find her," Lachran told his older friend, but still had to look down on him. The younger boy had grown to be an inch taller than Alan.

"Why not?" Alan snapped, his normally warm eyes were cold.

"Because neither of us are mages, and who would send off the signal?" Lachran grinned and Alan laughed.

"True," he told his old sponsor, his bad mood slowly disappearing.

"So," Lachran ventured. "Which one is it?"

"Which one is what?" Alan asked while glancing around the tree lined area.

"Which one is your sweetheart?"

"Who?" Alan stopped and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Lianne or Mary?"

"Neither," Alan told him with a stern look and a sigh. "Mary and I are just good friends."

Lachran snorted. "Sure."

Alan glared at the other boy. "Honestly. Lianne, she's something else, but she would never look twice at me. I'm a Baron's son who excels in nothing."

"Except being obtuse. Alan, if those girls didn't stop swooning over you back there I was going to shove you into one of them." Lachran stepped over a tall shrub easily while Alan had stumble through it.

"Yeah," said Alan with a roll of his eyes. "And Scanra thawed out this summer, it looks like a desert."

Lachran shook his brown head of hair at his friend. "Look past what you expect every oe to see now and then, not everyone ignores you, some of us do like you, Alan, not just your family. Look, your brother's sparks, let's go."

Alan's hazel eyes were filled with disbelief but both boys ran back to the palace getting there just as Bryce and Thom were carrying Aly off to see the palace healers.

Sam stood with the others and all of Alan's anger came back. He stormed over to his friend thinking of his hurt sister. He knew Aly wouldn't be hurt if Sam hadn't been trying to court her, and Sam wouldn't have been trying to court her if Sam didn't have such an infatuation with her.

"What happened?" Alan demanded.

Sam squared his shoulders. "She fell over a branch and twisted her ankle."

"She doesn't just walk around blind."

Sam's cheeks turned red. "We were engaged in an activity with our eyes closed, Page Alan. I forgot I had to answer to you. Her older brother was happy to see her without serious injury."

"She's my sister, too. Aly and I are a bit closer than her and Thom, in case you didn't know." Alan took a threatening stepped forward. "You shouldn't have taken her out there, it wasn't proper."

"She didn't seem to care about propriety," Sam almost snarled. He placed his hand on Alan's chest and shoved the other boy back, hoping to use his larger size to intimidate the youth that was the same age as him.

Alan took one step back to catch his balance before he dove at Sam and took them both to the ground. Alan might have been small, but he was not a weakling. Twisting, he pulled Sam's head into the crook of his arm as Teldon and Tybalt rushed to pull them apart with Lachran's help.

Lianne and Mary watched the five boys thrash on the ground for a few moments. Sighing, Mary walked over and stomped on Sam's hand with her heal making him yelp at the new pain, and she kicked Alan's legs away so she could grab them and pull him away from the other pages.

Lachran thanked Mary while Teldon and Tybalt stepped away. Sam and Alan looked up at the girl with shameful eyes.

"Ye're both pathetic," she told them.

"I concur," Lianne said from behind the thief. "Get over you two. Aly can do as she pleases, and Alan had every right to be protective."

Mary nodded in agreement with the princess and offered a hand to Alan. "Ye ought t' clean up before ye go t' check on 'er."

Alan took the hand and nodded before saying a quick goodbye and running off. He shook his head at himself and his own folly. He didn't know why, but lately, whenever his siblings were around; his temper seemed to be on edge. He knew they were always the more exciting people and he didn't mind but he was also accustomed to his friends paying attention and wanting him around.

"Alan," Mary called to him and caught up to his swift strides.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit..." Alan trailed off, not sure how to explain himself.

"Yeah, I know, don't worry." Mary matched her pace to his, noticing she was barely an inch shorter than him. "But I had a question for ye."

"What's that?"

"Well, ye're celebratin' the royal weddin' t'morrow." Mary's hands were grasped behind her back but Alan wasn't paying close enough attention to see her blush. "An' since Lachran told me about how ye are only servin' at t' banquet, t' squires take over for the dancin' part. I thought ye might want t' come down to th' city. Me an' Phoebe will be at our place by ourselves an' all. Uri'll be off in the city, and Mary's gotta work."

Alan gave a half hearted smile. "Sure, I think I should be able to sneak out with the bustling around to get tables cleared away."

Mary beamed at him. "Thanks, Alan."Now let's hurry up and check on, Aly."

**_Chapter 17_**

"I can't get my hair to stay down," Lachran complained, pushing down his brown hair.

"Try some water," Alan told him while using a comb dunked in the water basin to straighten his own unruly locks. "This usually helps me."

"You guys better hurry up, master Oakebridge won't be happy if your late." Teldon' poked his head into the door. He still wasn't as tall as Alan but he could at least see the tops of his friend's heads. "And you should try getting haircuts," he informed them.

Alan and Lachran both scowled at the younger boy's appearance. Teldon's red curls seemed to lay perfectly against his skull, every thread of clothing was firmly in place, and his points were tied smartly.

"Fine, let's go," Lachran huffed as he walked past Teldon and ruffled the page's fiery head.

"Hey!" Teldon protested but with a quick brush of his hand you couldn't even tell his hair had been touched. The boy laughed at the other's and rushed to catch up with his sponsor, Sam, who also looked perfectly in place.

"No, Sam couldn't have sponsored me and helped me get ready," Alan mumbled to himself. "Instead I got the sponsor his is worse than me!"

"Hey! You're older than me by two years!" Lachran caught up to Bryce and Tybalt easily with his long strides. "It's not my fault you don't look you age," his voiced cracked while he said 'age causing Bryce to chuckle and Lachran cleared his throat. "Not all of us are baritones at the age of four."

"It was five thank you," Bryce told him in his own deep voice.

Before the pages knew it, they were in the corridor behind the banquet hall and ran to the kitchens. They gathered with all the other pages and stood in front of a large slate receiving their instructions for the evening. The only first year of their group, Liam would not serve in this since he was royalty so all the boys had been given duties beyond the kitchen walls. Alan sighed as Lachran was given the job of refilling wine glasses, an easy job, in Alan's mind, that allowed him to wander where ever he pleased and talk along the way. Alan was sent to serve another group of people, being the one of the oldest he was given the important job of serving some of the ambassadors.

With swift -but short- strides he brought the finger bowl and hand towel over to his table, presenting it first to the middle aged man who was short with mouse brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to be in a dream. The man looked familiar to Alan but he couldn't seem to recognize him from any of his meetings his parents had had with nobles. Next Alan presented his bowl to the Yamani man and his female companion next the nobleman. Lastly, ALan gave the finger to the lady on the Tortallan nobleman's left. She was tall and her hair was gray but it was offset by a youthful face.

Going back to the kitchen, he was stuck waiting in line for the next dish, as he stood waiting, he look around the doorway to look at the large gathering. He spotted his royal friends; Liam and Lianne. LIam looked like a well bred boy trying to catch the gaze of someone out away from the dais. Liam's older brother, Crown Prince Roald, was talking and smiling to his new wife, Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Isles.

Alan's gaze didn't drift again though, his warm hazel eyes landed on the second princess, Lianne. She was elegant, not in Conte blue, like her Oldest brother and sister were dressed, but in silver. Her gown was studded with tiny clear gems from the bottom hem to the top of her bodice. His eyes continued to climb up the silver chain that hugged her neck, Thick black tresses rested on her pale shoulders, the rest of her hair pulled up with silver pins, and her full red lips were curved in a delicate, but mischievous, smile. Alan's eyes locked onto her and he realized she was watching him.

Grinning, and blushing he lifted a hand to wave before Lachran gave him a shove deeper into the corridor closer to the kitchen. "Alan, the other's have already come an gone, you'll be in trouble if you keep the guests waiting," Lachran told him sternly, but kindly.

Alan nodded and rushed back to the hall with a tray laden with dishes. As Alan murmured his apologies for his absence he looked up and saw Lachran smiling graciously and refilling a man's glass, the man looked a lot like Lachran and suddenly Alan remembered why he recognized the nobleman and his wife. They were Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelan, Lachran's grandparents, and the parents of the first lady knight since his mother.

After realizing who they were, Alan paid more attention to what they said as he served them.

"No, sadly, the Scanran ships have been trying our navy but it seems since the absence of their mage they aren't doing as well on land," Piers told the Yamani man with a hint of pride.

"I see," said the Yamani man said with a clipped accent. "We could see why you would look into the land battles more than the sea. You have sons in battle there, do you not?"

"We do have three knights on the border," Lady Ilane told him, something in her voice told Alan what she was about to say. "Our two sons, Inness and Conal, and our daughter, Keladry."

"We've heard of her, Ilane," The Yamani lady said. "A small rumor has been going around calling her 'The Protector of the young' was it?"

"No, no," The Yamani man shook his head. "The Protector of the Small."

Alan no longer had an excuse to listen to the conversation so he went to get the next dish. This new name must be why Lachran seemed so cheerful suddenly and Lachran's less the friendly enemies, Ronick of Malvic and William of Whitethorn, both who have been watching the tall page like he was their prey all night.

Finally all the dishes had been served and the pages had started to leave to get their own suppers and be released for the night. Alan was tired but he told Lachran of his plan to go into the city this evening, with his grandfather's mount of course. Lachran had agreed to watch the main hall that most nobles used to go to the stables while Alan slipped through the servant passages.

Side stepping Padraig, the training master Alan went into a side hall only to come face to face with a air of blue eyes.

"Alan," Lianne smiled and wrapped her arm around one of his. "I'm glad I caught you before you slipped off to bed. I wanted you dance with me this evening, after my brother's first dance." She led him into the ballroom that had been decorated with blue and silver ribbon and nosegays dripping off of balconies and doorways.

"I really shouldn't I've other plans for tonight I-"

She placed a finger on his lips and looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes, he wasn't sure is she used her Gift or not but a spark of blue seemed visible in them. "Please, Al. I knew I could ask you, I really wanted you to dance with me." She didn't let her eyes drift away from his as she pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Please."

"I-I-" Alan stopped, realizing his was flushed from his neck up.

"I thought so," She smiled pulled him out towards the dancing area where her brother, her parents, and the Yamani Ambassadors danced. "Besides, your brother and sister are here and they could pay attention to you once in a while, what better ways to make them look than by doing something they don't even get the chance to. Oh, ready set and go."

With those words she pulled him out onto the floor and he hoped no one realized that she had the lead as they spun around. Smiling at her was bliss to him. But as he stepped, he realized she only cast him glances every so often, her eyes were looking around her, the rest of the royal family was spinning as well. Liam looked confused as he twirled a Yamani girl in his arms. Lianne's younger sister, Vania, was clumsily dancing with a son of the haMinch house. Then Alan saw the boy dressed in the Haryse colors glaring him.

Lianne saw who he was looking at and frowned. "Terribly jealous, isn't he?"

"Who is that?" Alan asked.

"Oh, Simon of Haryse, I was supposed to be dancing with him tonight." Lianne sighed but fluttered her eyes at Alan. "A dreadful bore he is.

Alan blanched. "It's not proper for me to be dancing with you right now, he'll take it as a snub, he'll-"

"Don't fret," she told him and held on tighter as he started to pull away. "I like to break rules. I like to do what I want. I like to have fun. I like dancing with you. And I thought you agreed with me."

Alan swallowed hard and only nodded.

As the night went on Alan and Lianne laughed alongside the other young nobles, his sister and brother in their group. Lianne pulled him away for a moment and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Al," Lianne whispered and gave him a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek before running off to join the group.

In a daze, Alan wandered back to his group, a grin spread across his face. Aly cast a knowing look towards him with a small smirk on her lips.

xXx

Lachran had been back and forth from the stables twice now; he couldn't help but wonder where Alan was. Sir Myles' mount was still in its stall and no one came to warn him about trouble. Lachran started to head back to the pages' wing when he heard two other sets of footsteps. Quickly he put his back to a wall.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Lachran." Ronick of Malvic cracked his knuckles and inspected the other boy with brown eyes.

The other page, William of Whitethorn, shoved his dirty blond hair away from his face and smiled. "I think we show our friend here how much we've missed him.

Lachra held his place as he felt the first blows on his head come and black swam in front of his eyes before he could do anything else.

**_xXx_**

Mary sat on the floor with her younger sister, watching the little girl play with a doll made by Mary's own hands. The little girl twitched the faded green dress her doll wore into place. The six year old was starting to act bored after an hour of promising that her palace friend was coming to entertain them for a little while.

"When's Alan comin'?" Phoebe asked again.

"I don't know if he's coming, Phoebe, soon maybe," Mary told her sister with a sigh.

"But he's a knight, you said it yourself, he's wouldn't lie. What's he doin'?"

"He's not a knight yet. I'm not sure, lil' 'un." Mary helped the little girl pull the doll's black yarn hair into a braid.

"Can you tell me a story 'til he get's 'ere?" The little girl begged.

Mary smiled at her sister. She was more educated than Mary could hope to be at this time and she was still so full of hope, but she still begged Mary for stories, Alan had often become the subject of their stories because he was something new, something exciting and hopeful for Phoebe. "What kind of story?"

"The one where we live like princesses and Sir Alan is our knight."

**_Chapter 18_**

Alan woke up before sunrise the next day; someone was pounding on his door. Alan stumbled out of the bed, dragging half his blankets with him as he tried to get to the door. The door swung open before he managed to untangle himself. Teldon and Aly stood outside his door. Teldon rushing into the room, Aly was calmly putting something in her belt purse, probably lock picks.

"Alan have you seen Lachran, he told us last night he was helping you with something after dinner and then he was going to bed. I checked his room last night and he wasn't there yet, I thought he went with you. Then this morning I knocked and no one was there." Teldon paced the room, wringing his hands in front of him and glancing at Aly.

Aly rolled her eyes,." You could have asked me that. He's in the infirmary with Duke Baird, he got into a fight last night."

Alan and Teldon both stared at the girl. Alan wasn't even awake enough to complain yet. "Why are you here?" was all he managed to ask.

"Da sent me to tell you get dressed and see us off, we have another wedding up north to get to."

"Raoul and Buri," Alan told himself rather than the others thinking of his adoptive aunt and uncle who were both commanders in two of Tortall's most prestige fighting units; The Queen's Riders and The King's Own. "Jon and Thayet?"

Aly shook her head. "No one wants them that close to the border yet."

Alan nodded in understanding. "Lemme get dressed and I'll be down then you an' I will go and check on Lachran," he mumbled to his early morning company groggily before stumbling into his privy to pull on decent clothes.

The three of them rushed to the stables with Alan only having half his shirt tucked into his breeches and his hair was messy but they got there in time so that their parents wouldn't complain about tardiness.

Alan hugged his mother. "Be safe, send letters, I know you want be coming back for a while."

"Don't worry, I'll still be getting your reports, so don't think you can start slacking." Alanna ruffled her son's hair. "And get your hair cut."

Alan moved on to his father after Thom had patted his shoulder and was then forced into a hug by his mother since he would be returning to the university, not going north.

George laughed at his oldest son. "There was a time when you three jumped on her, even in royal presence the moment you saw care, Alan. I'll check in on you on my way back to the Swoop."

Alan watched his mother say goodbye to his grandfather who had just came into view while Aly perched an elbow on his shoulder and leaned on him. "Don't get too caught up in palace life, keep me informed on anything you learn here, my dear brother."

"Not dearest?" Ala teased.

Aly scowled. "I still have a ride with Thom, and he throws off sparks." The twins chuckled before Alan watched his sister mount.

Sir Myles and Alan stood together watching the group leave, and Alan was waiting for Teldon to come back after checking on his own mount to leave the family alone while they made their goodbyes.

Myles put a hand on Alan's shoulder. "We need to talk, my boy."

"What about Granda?"

"Your city friend sent me an urgent message after midnight." Myles watched as Alan's face dropped and paled. "She was worried about you because you had agreed to go into the city last night while everyone was busy." He held up a hand to stop his grandson from explainig. "She was worried that something happened to you in the city celebrations, she asked around with the people she knew but heard nothing of a boy of your descriptions and hoped that I would find something."

"Granda I didn't mean to- could you-"

"Write her an apology, I told her you're here and safe but she might want to hear from you, and the truth at that."

Alan nodded. "I forgot, and Lianne-"

"Lianne got her fun for the night. She's being sent to Carthak for the winter season with Gareth the Younger to watch diplomacy in action, seeing as how she snubbed poor Simon last night. That caused quite a scandal and is now all over, the king is not happy." Myles saw the depression hit Alan's features. "Go to your other friend now and hurry so you can get ready for breakfast."

Alan nodded and went to find Teldon so that they could go to the infirmary.

When they arrived in the main office, a woman behind a small desk looked up at them. "May I help you boys?"

"We were hoping that we could see Lachran of Mindelan, if he was still here?" Teldon asked politely.

The woman nodded and glanced at a ledger in front of her. "Go ahead, all the way back and to your left."

The boys followed her directions and found a room lined with beds, only two were filled. One with a boy fast asleep, the other held Lachran, angrily staring at the roof under a thick white sheet.

"Lachran?" Teldon questioned as he stepped forward. Lachran shot a glare at Alan letting them see an eye swollen shut and hisleft side of his face was one big black bruise. There was a large bump on his head and his lips were split. "What happened to you?"

His dreamy hazel eyes looked at Alan's guilty ones. "Athsk him," Lachran said with difficulty.

"Lachran I didn't-"

"Shu' up, Alan. Juth shu' up. Will an' Ron caught me by t' thable doors. They did thith t' me. I loth a tooth, too." Lachran winced as he pulled his throbbing lip up to expose a missing tooth.

"Lachran, I'm so sory. I -"

"Get him outta here Teldon b'fore I kill him!" Lachran shouted and slammed his fist into the bed. A tear started to form in his eyes. "My father says tha' if I fight one more time b'fore Midwinter, and he'll 'ave Padraig hol' me back a year of training."

"That's awful, can he do that?" Teldon asked as he thought about his own question before his gray eyes widened. "He can."

"I know, and he might." Lachran threw himself back on his pillow. "Jus' go b'fore I have to say good bye t' every 'un."

**_xXx_**

Alan sat in his bed after his lessons that day, so many goodbyes at once it seemed. His parents and siblings, possibly Lachran, he wouldn't be able to see Mary for some time , and then Lianne was leaving the next day.

Someone knocked softly on his door. "Come in," he called, not used to actually being ale to give his permission. A girl with black hair came into his room and looked at Alan with sad blue eyes.

"I have to leave soon, Alan," was all she said.

"I heard." Alan stood facing her, the tip of his boot scuffing the floor.

"My father's mad at me, not you." she held her elbows and bit her lip.

Alan nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I don't want to go, I'll miss you."

"Me too," Alan said and just as he opened his arms, she rushed into them and hugged him.

"This isn't fair," she hissed into his shirt. "Just because I didn't want to dance with Simon. He has to send me to Carthak. What next? He already wouldn't let Kally become a page, he made her take a marriage of state. What will he make me do, Alan?"

"I don't know, Lianne."

"What if he uses me as a pawn to negotiate peace treaties with Scanra? I don't want to freeze all summer! I want to ride, I don't want to be stuck on a ship." She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Alan, but I won't let him boss me around forever."

Alan laughed at her. "If this is the 'he' I think we're talking about, your father is the king, that's his job, to boss people around. It's our duty to listen."

"I'm starting to hate duty." Lianne pulled away from Alan and walked over to where his sword sat. She pulled the blade free of the sheath and Alan didn't want to get to close to her while she had it in her untrained hand. "I mean, so what, he has Vania, and Liam for his diplomats, why does he need to send me away to all those conservative Carthakis who blush at an exposed nose?" She gave the sword a few agile swings before nicking his bed frame, grimacing and putting it back in its sheath.

"You won't be there for long, trust me," Alan consoled. "Before you know it, you'll be back. Then when you're fifteen, join the Riders, if you do that, he won't use you for a marriage of state."

Lianne froze. She stared into nothing as a frown of concentration pulled at her face. Suddenly a smiled broke through the cloud of gloom. "You're a genius, Alan. Thank you! I'll be back in no time. I'll see you in the spring. Good bye, Al."

Alan was left just standing there as she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and raced out of his room. Alan just stood there, a hand on the cheek that had been graced by her lips twice now. He fell back on his bed thinking to himself.

He may have been saying a lot of good byes lately but some were sweet as others were sorrowful. Hopefully they would all smooth out to be sweet someday.

**Chapter 19**

Alan's time passed quickly in training, he was only able to see Mary once after the problems after the royal wedding. Mary had yelled, after the argument she had cried but would never let Alan know that, and Alan yelled back. Both of them agreed that they should both be at fault since they were both expecting each other to sneak into territories that they were unwelcome in.

"We're from two different worlds, Mary! You can't expect me to run away from mine whenever you call." Alan had snapped at her.

With her cold green eyes she glared at him. "I don't expect that from you, only you expect that from me."

Their words had cut into each other, and only time could really heal them and neither of them were ready to completely forgive one another, but they couldn't ignore each other, either. They sent letters and slowly got back into their bantering selves.

The pages knew Alan was distracted during their training. More than once he had left their little groups to go and write letters. Lachran was lucky enough to go with Alan to find out where the letters were going. One letter would always go to Sir Myles, for Mary. The other constant letters were brought to official couriers, one went south to take ship into Carthak for Lianne, the other went north to the forts for his mother.

Lachran tried questioning Alan about the contents of his letters but he never answered with more than simple things.

"Lianne wasn't happy about going in the first place. She likes me to keep her informed about what goes on here, and she tells me about what is happening with the final negotiations." Alan told him firmly

"And Mary?"Lachran had asked.

"She's been working on her writing," Alan said with a shrug. "She likes to have some one to practice on, she says when she becomes respectable, someday, she would like to work for guild and they want people who are educated."

That had ended their conversation, and any future comments Lachran made. All of Lachran's questions bothered Alan, but Alan didn't want to mention the 'kind Carthaki nobleman' who just happened to be 'returning to Tortall with his father, the ambassador' that Lianne had often mentioned in her letters.

Alan could only put so much time into his letters though. He did come out of his room with his friends or when Padraig had them go out into the Royal forest to practice their battle skills.

Padraig paced as he looked over all the pages. "With a full blown war in progress on the northern as you are aware of, I have been told by many knights that they wished pages had more of an understanding of how warfare is conducted. Since we already have the evening classes for the fourth year pages, I decided a few mock wars should be played out during the year. Tomorrow you will be given assignments by your commanders, who will be chosen from our fourth years, then the rest of you will be broke up into your armies. They will decide where you are placed after that."

The Training master's log frame stopped in front of them. "Bryce of Dissart. Dellin of Fanwood."

"Yes milord," said the two fourth year pages while stepping forward and bowing.

"These are your commanders," Padraig told the pages. "Their orders will decide your fate, prepare for a camping trip and be ready at dawn tomorrow, field rations will be delivered this evening for you. You will be notified who to report to this evening for your assignments tomorrow. Dismissed."

The pages broke up and went about their own business. Bryce grinned at his friends and the all saluted him.

"Yes sir, commander, sir." Tybalt stayed standing at attention.

"All you curs best get ready, you have packing to do and if any of you end up in my army -gods have mercy on me if you do- you better be prepared." Bryce left to prepare his own things.

Alan hurried to his room to pack his bag before dinner. Pulling together his spare set of clothes, weapons, and a cloak since it was fall Alan decided he was ready. Alan answered a knock on his door. A servant was there with a package and a note for Alan. Thanking the servant Alan opened the not and read quickly.

_Page Alan,  
You will be serving in Page Dellin of fanwood's army. You are not to discuss this with anyone but you will be reporting to him in the stables at dawn tomorrow. The package with this note contains your ration.  
Sir Padraig haMinch  
Training Master_

The pages' mess was surprisingly quiet. The only conversation came from Padraig's table where he spoke with a noble guest. All the other pages had their 'war' on their minds but were forbidden to speak about the most interesting news about it. Who was on which army? Eyes darted back and forth and no one came out and said anything but many eyes flicked to Dellin or Bryce's figure. The most the pages knew was that both Dellin and Bryce had a list of their own armies.

When the pages rushed back to their room, they had went to bed quickly. Anticipation seemed to make the Pages' wing buzz. The moment dawn broke over the palace; one of the armies was mobilized and moving into the royal forest, on foot.

Alan was marching in the group behind Dellin. Their was a total of 21 pages in this group, not including Dellin. All the pages carried chalk covered weapons that they exchanged teir live weapons for in the stabled. The Shang Horse walked alongside Dellin as the chaperone deciding who was dead and who was alive.

When they reached a broad clearing, the Shang Horse nodded to Dellin and handed over a map. "Thank you," the page said and turned to his 'army'.

"Our goal over the next two days is to take control of the the enemie's fort, which is..." Dellin glanced at his map. "South west of here. This is where we will make camp. I will break you down into squads and sergeants. You will report to your sergeants who will report to me." Dellin clasped his hands behind his back. "William of Whitethorn, Marlin of Seajen, Alan of Pirate's Swoop." Alan and the other two stepped forward. "You will be the sergeants."

Alan took his squad of six pages and stood at attention. He took this time to look at his commander. Dellin was of average height and he had dark black hair and light brown eyes. The commander even had a wisp of a moustache growing in. Alan sighed in envy as he rubbed his hand across his own chin.

The other page that was placed in leading position, Marlin, was a short boy with a scar on his hand with blond hair and blue-green eyes. The boy was a fourth year but he had a lot of confidence in his look.

They received orders to set up camp and they all went to work. In no time they had a camp set up and guards set up around the perimeter. Alan and the other sergeants were all told to meet with Dellin as the other pages prepared and joked, the Shang Horse wandered between them and the guards.

"Alan, you're the Lioness' son right?" Dellin asked. Alan nodded. "Good. You'll be taking your squad over their right flank and try to hit the back wall. Will, you rush the center. Marlin, You'll be going into the left flank and help in the back wall. You'll have a tight area to work in there, but you'll have cover with the trees." Dellin pointed out every thing he told them on his map. "Alan you should be able to push them with the help of those fallen logs. Will we're going to make a battering ram tonight, your squad will use that to charge the center while these guys pound the sides."

"A battering ram?" Marlin asked incredulously.

Dellin nodded. "They have a wooden fort built, not the best but more than we expected for pages. Then I want one man from each of you to try and scale the walls. We'll push them to breaking point but I want scouts going out tonight."

The leaders broke down, Tybalt was in Dellin's army, but in Marlin's squad so Alan could barely talk to him. Alan and another page were sent out as the scouts.

Alan hurried over the ground of the thick forest. He ducked under a few trees when he thought he saw a scout but went back into action. He looked over a thicket of shrubs near the area he would be attacking from tomorrow and saw a miniature fort built. A few pages wandered along the top wall, guards. Alan guessed the walls to be fifteen to twenty feet long, all the way around. He shook his head, not understanding how they were supposed to attack _that_.

Alan used the cover of darkness to rush back to his own camp, dodging another scout on his way. He reported to Dellin everything he found out. Dellin nodded gravely and sent Alan to bed.

When Alan was woke long before the sun would even rise but everything was illuminated by the bright moon light. Everyone was preparing to move out. Taking control of his squad, Alan led the pages over the ground he covered last night, his faint footsteps still visible in some places. The squad positioned themselves and waited for Alan's orders.

Dellin ran over to them to notify Alan that their scouts had been taken out and to wish him luck. Their commander ran back to help the frontline.

Alan took a breath and waited for their call to charge. "You and you, you'll both be attacking the back wall. Two from Marlin's squad will be joining you. You'll be trying to shoot down guards under stood?" The pages nodded and shifted their bows.

Alan sat every muscle in his body was twitching to move. The battle in the front of the fort broke out and a couple of the enemy guards on their side of the wall ran to front, a shrill whistle broke the air. "Charge!" Alan stood and his two swordsmen jumped up with him running out into the clearing of the 'fort'. His other three men released arrows at the wall guards, one guard fell as a Shang called him 'dead'..

It was too late before Alan realized that he had made a mistake, his signal was two whistles, not one. The pages from Will's group were pushing towards him, bringing more of the enemy onto the right flank wall. More enemy, more archers. Then he looked up and saw an archer aiming right at him, out in the middle of the grassy strip of land. He was in the middle of the battle, at the lead of a flank attack and he was about to be killed.

Then he felt the bruise spreading across his chest as the arrow fell at his feet, leaving a bright red patch of chalk.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:I am stil SOOOO SOOORRRYYYY!**_

_**I am not Pierce**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After their time in the forest 'war' they only went out a second time, this time thought the two commanders had to switch places and were reassigned armies. Lachran, Teldon, and Alan were then in Bryce's army. Bryce had placed Lachran in charge of a squad, Teldon was in a squad that was to rush the left flank, and Alan was given a job to better suit his abilities. Instead of giving the orders he was the man that went out and took care of the scouts at night before he was sent to climb the wall and catch Dellin, winning the 'battle' for Bryce's army.

Alan' time was well spent in the pages' training yards, he soon found out that he was pretty good at jousting, even though he wasn't as big as some of the other boys, he could read their body language and work with the movement of horse more easily than the others So when they started to joust against each other, one of Padraigs favorite past times, Alan did rather well. Alan even started to learn how to fight from horseback. Dag was always happy to hold Alan' in the saddle while the pages crashed wooden weapons together above the animals' heads. Other ages, like Tyabalt, who were just as high strung as his animal got thrown from his mount as the stray practice axe would thump his mare right between the ears.

As the pages' practiced, the war up north continued to rage on, forts and even the refugee camps were seeing fights almost weekly, but they simply had to fend the raiding parties off.

The pages were all ready for the first snow fall to come, long before it did, but the palace was turned into the white wonderland of tales. Many of the pages used this time to play, but the training master had other ideas for them. The older squires that were not out with their knightmasters, were sent out into the cold bitter nights for 'camping trips' to help prepare them for their ordeals. The pages, were forced to practice outdoors until the weather was 'to point where even giants couldn't lift their feet above the snow drifts' as Padraig put it.

Alan pushed his way through the snow but was always stuck trying to clean the snow off his boots, even the younger boys were starting to hit growth spurts, before long Teldon would be taller than Alan. The good thing about winter though, was that Alan did like the cold, it was so much easier to put on layers of clothing instead of trying to take them off, there was only so many garments you could remove before you couldn't leave your own room. The others disagreed.

The only things that weighed Alan's mind down during this weather was knowing that his mother was in danger on a daily basis, and the letters from her and Lianne were slow, if any came, like the letters from Mary were runnning slow as well since she was busy in the city.

The few letters that Alan did get kept him from running to his father for news.

_Dear Alan,_

_My writin is getin better and better. Elly says I don't have to many mistakes anymore but she still reads these letters just to check on me. Those neat little dots that come at the end of lines, turns out those are periods and the dash I always put after yer name is called a comma.  
The citee is going as well as ever. Grain prices go up like always durin winter tyme. I've been takin some of the extra work at night at the inn Elly works at. They have me washin dishes in back. Sayin I'm to mean out front. Ha. They aint seen mean yet. Uri didn ask for work least.  
My sister is growin like a weed. She gettin tal an is always askin fer stories. She likes the ones about the nites. An always wants them to be named Alan.  
Uri and Elly are both doin good. Ellys gettin dinner with her shift now too. Uri is normal but shes been touchin a little higher foke nowadays.  
I hear ur ma is doin good. She is as liked as ever. And tell all the boys hullo for me.  
Take care of urself. Be safe._

_Marisle Canter  
Elly makes me put my full name still_

The letters from Mary were always getting better and Alan always knew if she wrote them before or after her new job. Before, her letters had better grammar, and spelling. After, she sounded angry and there were spelling problems everywhere.

_My dearest Alan,_

_The weather here is fabulous, none of that snow, some raining but something has to keep the river flowing. _

_The people here are wonderful still. Zymon, Ambassador Ryniz's son is being such a wonderful young man. He is always there to tell me about the history of this one place, or he takse me to the menagerie. Zymon is always ready for the dances that are being held here. He's always dressed in golds and coppers. He even helps me sneak away to go riding on a race track they have here. _

_Oh how amazing that is!_

_The feel of the wind racing over that stretching flat ground. Nothing but me and the horse. It was woderful! _

_Then the dances here are fabulous, trays of fruits, wonderful musicians, wild animals that wander around, and the handsome Emperor Kaddar is very gracious to his future wife's sister. _

_Princess Lianne._

The princess' letters always had a heavy seal keeping them shut, Alan noticed that they were often tied by a bright silver ribbon as well. The silver ribbon of the second born princess, an important letter that should be rushed. Alan would always smile that she thought so highly of him but others mentioned that she shouldn't be using that privilege to rush leisure letters.

_Alan,_

_The war continues, I received a wound in my leg recently which has given me time to write this and the letter to your siblings and father.  
I was recently told about the war lessons you were in. I was given a copy of your field reports and your progress of it. I have to say that I'm sorry you don't have the natural ability of a field commander but from what I hear your skills in scouting are exceptional. A good scout can save the day you know Alan. I hope you continue to do well. _

_Love,  
Your mother_

The letters from his mother were all sealed with a simple red seal. His mother's letters were always looked forward to the most. A letter from her meant she was still alive and the war was still going well for the Tortallan side.

The only other ways Alan spent his little free time was with his grandfather. Sir Myles often took his grandson in for a game of chess. It was during those games that Alan learned a bit more of the code work that his sister knew by heart, or how to recognize the spells his brother had been doing since he could talk.

"Sensible people always learn as much as they can, my boy." Myles told Alan over their normal game and drinks.

"It's hard to learn anything when no one wants to teach me," said Alan as he moved his rook across the board and dtook a drink of his cider.

Myles inspected the board while he 'tsked' at his grandson. "No, no. The people that are over looked are often the most intelligent. Many people use sewing, or reading, or even something like dusting as a way to be over looked. There are some people that disappear from society all together; those are the ones to watch out for because they live outside consequences." Myles moved his Bishop. "You are in check, Alan."

Alan glared at the board and moved his king to safety. "I still don't see how being ignored is going to help me learn anything."

Myles shook his shaggy and graying head. "For example, no one saw you while you were walking so no one bothered to ask you to run errands so you could come here, where I teach you about anything you like." The knight gave him a wry smile as he made his next move. "Like how to lose a game of chess. Checkmate Alan."

Scrutinizing the board for a final time, he scrunched his mouth to the side and tipped his king over. "Point taken, Granda. So what else are you going to teach me today?"

"What if we work on your Kyprish some more, or your Sarain government?"

Alan groaned. "That's Aly and Thom."

Myles smiled. "Well we could always go over Galla's unique farming techniques, and guarding abilities."

"That's more like me."

**Chapter 21**

"Alan, why are we stuck here while everyone else is out and about with their families? Do we not have families? Are we orphans?" Bryce asked from Alan's bed, his hands twiddling with a piece of holly, one of the midwinter decorations stretched out around the palace.

"We do have families," Alan told him resting his chin on the back of desk chair. "Mine are simply too busy for me. Aly ran off with some visiting Yamani noble boy while Sam is with his family."

"Probably disusing a marriage arrangement," Bryce cut in.

Alan nodded. "Then my father gets pulled into meetings with my Granda and the king ever time he's here. My brother is under Numair's feet all day long."

"Don't forget your mother is still caught up at the northern border." Bryce huffed and tossed the holly at Alan. "You could be me; my parents are too busy showing off my brother, the glorious swordsman. He's beaten almost every man, and some women, here at court."

"My mother was talking about seeing what he could do not too long ago." Alan took the holly and tore a leaf off, throwing most of it back at Bryce and started shredding his leaf. "so here we sit."

"We're two fourteen year old nobleman." Bryce grinned from his pace on the bed. "We're pages with no serving to do until tonight..." Bryce let his sentence trail off when Alan looked up at him with a similar grin.

"So what shall we amuse ourselves with?" Alan's grin turned crooked.

"The city," they said together.

**_xXx_**

"We're in the city and instead of finding entertainment at an inn, or enjoying the lovely company of the city girls that throw themselves at any noble, we're 'taking the girls to lunch'?"

"Yep, you don't have to but I owe Mary, and if I take her I can't very well leave Phoebe behind, or Elly, or Uri." Alan tucked his hands into his breeches.

Bryce nodded. "They are a good lot, Uri and Mary. I've never met Elly." He gestured to their door. "So shall we?"

Alan knocked twice with a fist and then once with an open hand, the knock for a friend. The boys stood there, waiting to hear approaching footsteps.

"And in the knight's palace, the little princess was given sweets whenever she liked so long as she didn't get them in her kitten's fur," said a voice as it got closer to the door. Mary opened the door and looked at Alan. Blushing, she quickly ended her story, "the end."

The girl that was following her older sister smiled at the new comers. Phoebe smiled. "Alan!" She ran forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room. "Alan, would you get me a kitt-"

Phoebe's begging was cut short by her sister's hand. "What brings ye here, Alan? Bryce?"

"We came to bring you to lunch," Alan told her.

Mary's face tightened as she touched the purse that hung on her belt. "I don' know, Alan, we can' really afford-"

"It's my treat." Alan picked up Phoebe and swung her in the air before holding her on his hip.

Both, the little girl and the page, looked at Mary with dramatically sad eyes and trying to hold off the giggles. Mary scowled at their pouting. Bryce was laughing in his corner of the small room. The door opened and Elly came in with a basket on both arms. She took one look at Alan and Phoebe, then Mary before she lifted her eyebrows.

"He wants us t' go t' lunch at some eatin' house with 'im," Mary explained to her quiet friend.

Elly nodded. "You should join him."

Alan laughed at Mary before his crooked grin turned on Elly. "You're coming, too."

Elly shook her head while shifting her baskets on to one arm while she backed away. "I go, so do ye," Mary informed the large girl with a wicked smile.

"This is the one I haven't met," Bryce said from his corner where he had remained unseen.

Elly looked at Bryce, unsure if she should curtsey or not.

"I'm Bryce," the big youth said while offering her his hand to shake.

Elly took the offered hand with a twitch of the lips, her version of a smile. "Elly," she told him while inspecting their hands. Her large, calloused, and burned hands fit well in the page's even bigger and rougher hands.

"Pleased to meet you," Bryce told her. "And you should really join us."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," she replied simply with a nod of the head.

"Shall we then?" Bryce opened the door for them all.

Alan and Mary shared a look of surprise behind their friends' backs while Phoebe jumped up and down holding onto Alan and Mary's hands. They made their way out onto the street bustling with people. Mary told Alan that Uri was out working the markets when he asked and a small pout came across Phoebe's face as the little girl skipped along.

Alan brought them to a cheaper, but well built eating house as he called for a table set for five. Tankards of lemonade were set out for the two nobles and their guests. Phoebe happily bounced in her seat where she sat between Alan and Mary on the bench, asking questions about everything in thing she saw in the eating house. Mary sighed once or twice and answered as well as she could. Alan filled in the gaps.

Mary and Bryce seemed to be in their own little world at first, mumbling to one another about little things in their own shy ways. They eventually started adding minor comments to the conversation outside of them.

At one time the serving girl slipped and almost dropped a platter of dishes in front of them but Mary acted quickly and caught the platter as Alan grabbed the girl.

The girl smiled warmly at them both and took the tray from Mary and set the plates of food out in front of them. "Not many, noble folk would do somethin' like tha'," she admitted.

Mary shrugged. "I ain't no noble."

"I'm not a normal noble," Alan told her.

Elly and Bryce both snorted their agreement and the serving girl ducked her head as she left.

Elly and Bryce took Phoebe outside while Alan saw to the bill. Mary fluttered about him scowling the entire time, since he refused to take anything for the meal.

Laughing at Mary's unhappy disposition, Alan didn't see the hand that grabbed him and pulled him into a side alley. Mary yelled and launched herself at his attacker. Mary slashed and stabbed at a familiar agile red headed woman and her two accomplices.

"Ye wer told t' stop comin' 'round 'ere, lassy," the red head told Mary.

"Shut it, Nori," Mary snapped. "I wasn' botherin' 'im."

"But ye weren't swearin' to 'im neither." Nori took a few steps closer to Alan as The other two thugs blocked Mary off and cornered them both between the rogues and the wall.

"So, this is the trouble ye were tellin' me about with t' Rogue?" Alan's voice was innocent as he glanced at Mary. "Feisty un' ain't she?"

Mary snorted. "She's just a lil' dog he sends in t' rough me up."

"Why ye lil'-" Nori's eyes rolled up as she crumbled to the ground.

Standing behind the fallen woman stood Elly, her usually level eyes were alight with rage. Her clasped fists swung over and hit one of the men that had Mary cornered in the soft spot of his head. The last man fell to Mary's kick to his head.

"Thanks, Elly," Mary mumbled and started to jog out on to the main street. "Where's Phoebe and Bryce."

"Both of them returned to our address. I couldn't have Phoebe in that dispute and Bryce is big enough to discourage any unwanted attention to her." Elly followed Mary easily with her longer strides.

Alan just followed with wide, surprised eyes. "You guys never cease to amaze me."

Mary just grinned, "Sorry 'bout that Alan. I think ye should hurry and get back up to the palace. "

"Are you ever going to tell me what this problem with the Rogue is?" Alan watched as a stony gaze came across Mary's face.

"No, ye get pulled into this enough. I don' want ye in any further than ye already are."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know," Alan told her sternly.

"Sometimes, the less ye know the better off ye are. Now, ye and Bryce get back up to the palace and stay there fer a while." Mary's eyes were fixed on the building where they lived. "There's trouble brewin' in the city Alan. It might take a while but the Rogue's makin' plans fer folks."

**Chapter 22**

Alan paced around his family rooms while Aly sat in one of the chairs in the sitting room, one leg draped over the arm. Alan looked at her with disdain. "Aren't you worried about what's going on?"

Aly's eyes rolled up to look at him. "No."

"Our mother's life is at stake in that meeting and all you say is 'no'."

"I already know," she told him. "And I'm looking forward to meeting a very nice boy I saw wandering around in squire's wing, Falik I believe his name was, or something like that. He looks nice enough but I'd like to see for myself."

"Of course you already know," Alan grumbled as he threw his arms in the air out of frustration. "What is going on?"

"You shouldn't know until its common knowledge."

"Aly!" Alan snapped and turned his flashing hazel eyes on his twin in a glare, the only look he had inherited from his mother.

"Oh stop it, Alan," she scolded him while inspecting her nails and pulled out a small dagger and began to clean beneath her thumb nail. "You can't be mad at me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and their father came into the room. George's face was slightly ashen but the rest of his features were calm, then he smiled. "She's okay," he told them. "They're just stuck in a stalemate. If they move out, Scanra comes in, and we can't give it to them."

Alan sighed and fell back into a chair just as Aly jumped to her feet. "Then I'll be going."

Before George could stop her, she was out the door and almost skipping away. George shook his head at his only daughter. "I don't know how I can stay mad at her."

"Join the guild." Alan grinned at his father.

George chuckled at his son as he took his own seat. "I think I'll be taking Aly with me when I go back to the Swoop this time. I've got a lot of work to do. I'll need help." He ran his hands over his face.

Alan nodded. "Looks like Granda, Gran, and I'll be spending the last few days of midwinter together then."

"Actually, they have to go see to a troublesome problem with Olau. I'm sorry, Alan," George apologized. He looked at Alan with somber eyes. "I really am, you can visit your Aunt Daine, since she's been pregnant she hasn't been able to go many places."

Alan shook his head. "Uncle Numair brought her back to their tower two days ago so she could rest."

"I could send for your brother to come here for the last few days."

"Don't bother, Da." Alan shrugged. "It will only be for three days, I've got duties at night, and my page friends. Besides I've got letters to write to Lianne and Mary and Ma."

"That's my boy." George smiled as he stood to ruffle Alan's hair. "Would you like to come and help me pack?"

Alan grinned and followed his father.

**_xXx_**

"Alan!" a voice hissed from his fire place, startling him from writing his letter to his mother.

Alan jerked his head up and looked into the flames that started to glow a brilliant blue color. A face appeared in the fire and Alan gasped as he walked over to it. He had seen his mother do this, his godsfather, and his Uncle Numair, but it was something else to see a girl performing this magic.

"Great mother this is hard," Lianne shook her head like she was trying to clear her head. "Alan! It's about time you got back around here. You wouldn't believe it! They're not letting me leave here until the end of summer or next fall!"

"Fall..." Alan fell to his knees to be down at eye level with the head in the fire.

"Everything's done. Kalli's getting married right after midwinter, there isn't a single thing left to press out in the contracts. She's betrothed. And now...now..." she looked close to tears. "It's my turn!" she screamed and the fire spluttered for a moment. "I don't want to get married, Alan! I don't want to, I have too long to wait before I can join the Riders. Then the war with Scanra will start to slow down and who is the perfect person to get a solid alliance with? A marriage. And who is next in line for that? Me!" Her blue eyes looked at Alan. "I don't want to marry, Alan."

"Lianne, I'm sorry...I...I don't know what I can do to prevent it."

"You can't do anything. No one can." Her face fell into a frown. "Until I'm called back to court, I'm stuck here to be with Kalli while she settles into her Carthaki life."

"What do you mean stuck; you could book passage for yourself." Alan tried to console her.

Lianne glared at him. "I've all but been exiled for my little escapades and arguing."

"Lianne!" called a voice in the fire and the Princess flinched.

"That's my soon-to-be-brother-in-law's lovely seamstress he hired for us. She's a dragon, don't tell Kit I said that either." She bit her lip and tried to smile. "Bye, Alan."

The blue flames that had licked up and eaten the wood flashed back to red and left a pile of dark ashes.

xXx

"Alan!" Someone pounded on the door of his room in the Page's Wing.

Lachran continued to call his name as Alan proceeded to dress with his eyes barely open eyes. Sighing, Alan stuck his messy head out the door. "What?"

"I have someone that wants to meet you," Lachran called in a singsong voice.

"Who?" Alan demanded.

"My aunt wanted to meet you." Lachran grabbed his friend's arms and pulled him out the door and down the halls to the practice courts.

Alan rolled his eyes but when he got out to the courts, his eyes widened. Standing out on packed dirt that had been cleared of snow was a tall woman with mouse brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair whipped around her head as a blur of steel twisted around in her hands. She sliced and swept and stepped in perfect order as she worked on her large weapon. That weapon he had only seen a few times, and only by Princess Shinkokami's guests, and the queen. The weapon looked deadly and probably from the Yamani Isles.

"Is that…" Alan trailed off looking at the young woman.

Lachran smiled. "That is my aunt, the living legend herself, The Protector of the Small, first distaff shield in over a century, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

"I prefer just Kel," the young woman had stopped her practice and came up behind her nephew and swatted him lightly on the head.

Alan bowed politely. "Page Alan of Pirate's Swoop, milady, I've heard a lot about you."

"Sadly, I've heard little of you." Kel gestured to the fence and sat up on the top rail. Alan and Lachran joined her.

"My ma could barely talk about anything but you when you first decided to start your training." Alan shrugged.

Kel laughed. "Well, I really did appreciate everything she did for me."

"Did you like your belt knife?"

"It was wonderful."

"I helped pick it out." Alan rubbed his palms together. "My sister was a bit jealous of you for a while though."

Kel's head fell a little. "I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apologize; I'm sure every daughter of every progressive was jealous of you, Aunt Kel!" Lachran protested.

"Lachran! Be polite," Kel told him.

Alan laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah see." Lachran stuck his tongue out and Kel pushed him off the fence and Lachran fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

Alan broke out laughing. "I thought you were raised to be a perfect yamani?"

"I was," Kel replied. "But I also spent most of my life around men and boys just like him, and you."

* * *

**A/N: And thats the end of what I have, if you want to know how it really ends, let me know I'll send you my condensed summary. And I couldn't have killed off Alan and live with myself but if you are unhappy with me for not completing this let me know and I'll post the 'death' ending. but its very sad, and very unappealing. **

**Thank you all so much.**

_**Kate of Carlay **_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: This will be the basic plot summary of how the story was supposed to go, some detail, some skimming but you'll all have the idea. I hope you enjoy this, any questions let me know. the second part to this was my 'back up' plan on how to completely end the story, so if you were unhappy with me just droppping it. Your ending is here. _**

**_Thanks please leave a review, and I might continue this...someday._**

* * *

The next year with Alan as a page we have two girls come into training, they get picked on of course but Alan and Lachran are their sponsors so they keep an eye on the girls so that no real damage gets done to them but not enough of an eye to cause notice. The boys get in a couple of fights with the girls but they mostly hold their own. Also during that time the Page's spend their summer in the South with the Bazhir tribes, where Lianne has gone for more training under Kora and Kourrem's instruction. ALan and Lianne cause even more trouble together there.

Aly goes missing and Alan get's really distracted from his page work after that and turns to Lianne to distract him. She helps keep him occipied because she puts more selfish ideas into his head. The whole time Alan is with Lianne there is a lot of mischief going on around the palace, but troubles with slaves getting taken up in the city are still on the rise so Mary kind of falls away from the story from some time.

When he becomes a squire Raoul takes him on because their has been a rise in the use of assassins since the rebellion in the isles. Well, Raoul wants him as a squire because as much as Alan talks it down he did learn at his father's knee like Aly, he just didn't learn as much. So Alan is useful in the 'shadow' world of warfare. When he goes to the isle to visit Aly, he and Thom have abit of a conversation with Nawat, as elderly brothers should and warning him to stay on his best behavior with their sister. Alan goes right back to work with raoul though when he returns from the isles, chasing down the people his father finds lurking around,

Now that he knows Aly is safe his squire training doesn't need force to get him to work. So he goes at his lessons with renewed force. Learning he can command, smal numbers, no more than a squad because he leads tracking missions to stop some of these assassins because George can find them, he just can't get anyone talented enough to fight them. So raoul lends a hand in the muscle department using ALan to run those little jaunts. This brings a lot of little back woods fight scenes and several close calls on Alans life.

The entire time that training is going on Alan continues to write letters to Mary and Lianne. Lianne's focusing on what's hapening to her, Mary's on what's happening to him.  
A year into his squire time, around 18, he and Lianne begin a courtship, one that many expected and everyone notices. Many like the match but Alan's closer friends, like mary and Lachran see the faults in it. Jon and Alanna are considering the marriage, Jon doesn't approve but would allow it if Lianne isn't required to make political marriage elsewhere.

So as ALan's training continues, he and Lianne get moree and more involved. Liam doesn't like it but he can't really force his sister to do anythign for him. She does as she pleases. Liam tries to persuade Alan to break it off but nothing comes from the argument other than a fight.

Problems back in the city such as the spike in illegal slaving, and the scare about assassins coming into the cities are making people frightened. The Rogue, causes even more distress after rumors about him thinking about charging people even more for his help, not in coins, but in slaves. So he gets a lot people angry, calling for someone to challenge him. Mary steps up to the challenge and goes looking for the rogue in the city, but leaves her sister and Elly in their rooms. Mobs run through the city wanting the rogue dead. Another group who works for the rogue goes looking for Mary wanting to kill her. INstead they find ELly.  
Well since the army has been called back from the north, squads of the Own have been sent to help the provost guards. and Martial law is declared on the city. Bryce is among the squires that are about to go when he hears where the worst of the mobs are and takes off running because he and Elly have started a courtship in secret. Well, in a battle between the rogue's people andelly and bryce at the door of the girls' rooms, elly and bryce get killed but Alan and Dom's squad save Phoebe. During this time Mary challenged and killed the rogue. After that Mary goes through a very silent period of depression. where she will talk to no one but Phoebe and that is how her name of marisle the thisle becomes stuck to her. Alan eventually gets her back into her normal self but whenever he mentions Lianne she will get really quiet again. The city is all but saved but the Provost's Guard question the king when they want to completely shut out the chances of another rogue taking over and JOn doesn't allow it.

While Alan stays at the palace he and Lianne get very close, until Lianne hears that she will have to move to Scanra with Liam as a guard to be married to their current ruler's son to finalize a takes it poorly to say the least. She screams at everyone in the room at the time, kicks a servant that offered her a glass of water while taking her tray and throwing it at her parents. Later that night Alan calms her down but she expects him to drop everythign he has to come with her. Lianne wants him to act as a guard like Liam and live in Scanra giving up his nobility in tortall and all his knight training so the he can risk his life and live as someone she could cheat on her political husband with. Alan refuses. He can't believe that she would expect that of him.  
They argue and she tells him that if she really wants him to come she will simply order him to come because she is the princess and will have whomever she wants basically calling him her dog several times. Alan leaves her there and goes back to his rooms with raoul and without another word.

well, neither of them knew about the new rogue's spies in the palace, one specifically employed on Lianne. The spy reports back to mary about the entire argument, in detail, except about the part where Alan refused. Mary goes to make her own threats after breaking into the palace and into liannes fight lianne using anything and everything on hand including th yamani fans she has from her sister-in-law. Mary gets the scar in eyebrow from that but when Mary is about to win Lianne screams for guards. Mary takes off running in the palace for a place to hide.  
She ends up in Alan's rooms lets her stay after she tells him everything she did and he explains to her that he reused Liannes idea. Then he employs his grandfather and father to help him remove her from the palace but lianne demands to have a full city search for Mary and have her killed, her father denies her this after a few words with George.

Lianne never forgives Alan, neither does Liam, because he denied Mary was ever in the palace and helped her construct an alibi. When the royals go to Scanra later on, he never hears from them again. Except is warned by Liam, to never step foot north of the border again, and Alan comes to the conclusion that Liannes greatest problem was too many people giving her her way, like Liam.

So alan goes through some depression, falling to Mary to put him back together. Mary does, and after basically a one night stand, they agree they were never meant to be more than friends.  
Alan spends the final year of his squiredom in pursuit of a group of elite assassins that they can never really get solid word of. He hates them. He wants them all to die. He is disgusted by their work because they name themselves, rumors spread to name them and they leave little signs to name them. The Cursing disgusts him, The Merciful infuriates him, and the Abyss makes him go crazy tring to find SOMETHING. This is where his squiredom is spent running through foreign cities, trekking through backwoods,a nd when his actual leading abilities start to come out because a lot of the time he out of raouls care leading the elite group of soldiers meant to track and kill the assassins, while Raoul makes the ruckus foarther off.

After Alan is knighted he has a conversation with his parents about a girl who shows up in the middle of the night, who she is, and that she wants to repent. At first he wants her imprisoned, then he realizes she could be his key to the others. And it ends with….  
Four years trying to put down the work of a world that tried not exist, so much time trying to destroy it and solve it all at once. Little did he know he was diving into an abyss.

**

* * *

**

And that is how Alan's story actually ends. If I could find the time to write it all. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. But from here on out, this story is discontinued, Please let me know if you have any questions or comments on this. Thanks!

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: for those of you who wanted to see this end in the sad way... here you are

**_

* * *

_**

Alan's life at the palace flew past him in a blur. Days off were spent in a mixture of goofing off with his fellow pages, sneaking off to the city with Lianne, and quiet nights of chess in his grandfather's rooms with the old man himself or even Mary. Before he knew it, he was sponsoring pages, female pages, at the palace and dealing with the bullying that came with that, switfly and painfully. It was like he blinked and he was preparing to pass his big tests of being a page and moving on to squiredom, but that wouldn't come until after the news of his sister's disappearance.

When that happened, he fell into a slump of depression, so deep that no one could pull him out. Lianne attempted to, but failed miserably, ary almost him out, but that was until she was finally caught by the Rogue, and murdered. Uri went after the Rogue but was recruited instead, shortly after she was arrested for attempting to kidnap a noble and sentenced to work in the mines. After all of that, Myles interevened and offered Elly a place as a maid in Olau, where she could take Phoebe and live in peace: she accepted the offer quietly, but happily.

Lianne did take her trip to Carthak, and to the Southern Desert. She became one of the top diplomats in the political debates. Her father saw her potential and put her in the back of his mind for political weddings. Jasson of course would go with his sister.

Alan fretted for the months his sister remained missing. He couldn't help but be mad at her when they did find her in the Copper Isles and she announced she would not be leaving. It was once of Alan's greatest moments of his life; his page testing. HIs parents weren't even concerned about him. His sister was their top priority, and his brother was graduting with a mastery that spring as well. When Alan was taken on as a Squire to SIr Raoul of Goldenlake, it was a great accomplishment to him, but his parents were still only planning their trip to the Copper Isles that winter.

Alan was trying to spend more and more time with Lianne, but with the Scanran War coming to a close, she was being pulled further and further away. She was after all the perfect canidate of a warrior princess for the land of warriors. Her brother would go along as well. Alan was falling further and further away from reality.

Soon, after they had visited his sister, he learned he would be an Uncle, his mother was constantly lost in this thought, as was his father. His grandfather was all that he had left to his family.

Then it all fell in on him. Lianne was sent to Marry the new King of Scanra, her brother was to marry a Duchess. Dionna,one of the girls he had sponsored as a page, was raped and killed and left to be found in the practice courts. Bryce was killed in a raiding accident. Lachran had been beaten so badly when his aunt started to become a hero of the war that he fell into a sleep and couldn't wake up, the healers called it a coma. Teldon was called forward and taken as a squire to Lord Magistrate and refused to spend time among anyone who dealt with 'riff raff'. Then the final blow had come to Alan, the midwinter beofer he would take his Ordeal of Knighthood; Myles of Olau had been murdered for being the Spymaster or Tortall.

Alan stood atop Balors Needle. He was sick of constantly being a second thought. For once in his life he wanted to be the focus of his family. For once. Just one time. He had left a note to his family, to meet him at the bottom of Balor's Needle at the noon bell. He saw his mother and father coming from the palace smiling and laughing, most likely about their grandchildren and daughter. HIs brother was scowling at a scroll while he walked up the path from the city.

This was it. This would be how he would make them focus on him. On Alan.

He waited until they noticed someone was stadning on top of the Needle. They didn't know who, but they would soon.

He made to quick strikes along his wrists with his dagger he had since he became a page. Thick rivers of red flowed from his body as he thought of all his losses. Myles. Mary. . Lachran. Lianne. Jasson. Teldon. So many. So much lost. So much pain. It was all he could stand.

He fell from his perch and descended through the air faster than anyone could imagine. He had all of his parents attention, he knew that from the screech his mother let out, he had no more pain. It would all be gone so soon. As soon as that icy ground would meet him.

Then he landed with a sickening crunch at his crying family's feet.

That was how his tale of blending in brought him to his his life never have worked out right. He never yearned for information like his sister and father, or if wanted attention like his brother, or even became half as much of a hero as his mother. He's no longer 'Aly's twin', or 'Thom's younger brother', 'George's Boy', the 'King's Godschild' or'The Lioness' Son', He is something different. Something more...average. He was the guy that grew up around the legends and never became more than a thought in the back of people's minds. The young man that had fallen from sanity and life itself was Alan.

And Alan of Pirate's Swoop was being escorted from the living by the Black God to rejoin all that he lost in the Peaceful realmns where he could be himself.


End file.
